Renaissance : quand la Ténébreuse redevient la Sauveuse
by SwanMills13
Summary: Mini Fiction. Suite à sa mésaventure en tant que Ténébreuse, Emma redevient normale. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même, son passé l'a rattrapé suite à ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais Emma avait compris une chose : elle est amoureuse de Regina. Pour s'en sortir, elle décide de partir en vacance avec Regina et Henry. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Robin est mort.
1. Chapter 1

Renaissance : quand la Ténébreuse redevient la Sauveuse.

 _ **Résumé du premier one-shot :**_

« Après qu'Emma soit redevenue normale suite à sa mésaventure de Ténébreuse, la blonde s'est renfermée sur elle-même, son passé l'avait rattrapé à cause de ce qu'elle était devenue et elle culpabilisé. Mais Emma avait compris une seule chose : elle était amoureuse de Regina et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisie d'être la ténébreuse à sa place. Emma propose à Regina de partir en vacance avec elle et Henry. Durant ces vacances, elles vont se rapprocher d'avantage… »

 _ **Partie I.**_

 _ **Storybrooke, appartement des Charmants.**_

C'était une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil pour Emma Swan. Celle qu'on appelait autrefois « la Sauveuse » n'était plus la même depuis quelques semaines, sans doute un mois. Sa mésaventure de Ténébreuse avait plongé Emma dans une obscurité sans fond, incapable d'en sortir malgré son retour à la _normal_. Tous les démons que la jeune blonde gardé profondément enfoui avait ressurgi tout d'un coup, à tel point que ç'en devenait violent. Chaque jour, Emma s'enfermait dans un profond mutisme, elle ne décrochait que quelques mots mais l'entourage de la blonde désespérait revoir son sourire et sa personnalité enterré quelque part dans l'âme de l'ancienne Sauveuse. Physiquement, Emma avait drôlement changé : désormais, son visage d'ange ne ressemblait à rien d'autres qu'un visage marqué par la fatigue, la tristesse. Son regard était vide, transparent, sans aucune lueur. Sous ses yeux, des cernes très noirs voire violettes faisaient dangereusement son apparition.

Alors que le soleil filtrait à travers les volets de l'appartement des parents d'Emma, cette dernière était recroquevillée sous les draps, et pleurait à chaudes larmes à cause des cauchemars qui avaient envahi son esprit toute la nuit. Des cauchemars tous aussi violents les uns, que les autres. La blonde étouffa les sanglots dans son oreiller, les draps complètement remontés sur elle, comme si la jeune femme avait peur que quelqu'un vienne la chercher pour lui faire du mal, exactement comme quand Emma n'était encore qu'une enfant et que la famille l'avait accueillie la violenter. Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes cessèrent et Emma retrouva une respiration à peu près normale. La jeune femme s'empressa de sortir de son lit avant d'enfiler une tenue de sport et quitta l'appartement sans un bruit. Le soleil s'était bien levé désormais, les rayons caressèrent le visage d'Emma qui commençait à courir lentement et finit par accélérer au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Courir, faire du sport à outrance était devenue une véritable habitude pour Emma. Peu importe les courbatures, les douleurs musculaires, la blonde ne cessait de forcer, elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal. Toute la souffrance psychologique qu'endurée l'ancienne Sauveuse était extériorisé par la souffrance physique. Comme si, en agissant de la sorte, Emma donnait sens à ce qu'elle éprouvait depuis longtemps. Au fond, la jeune femme avait souvent agis de la sorte avant sa rencontre avec Neal et si cette histoire d'amour l'avait plus ou moins apaisée, il n'en était rien. Les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés entre son incarcération et sa venue à Storybrooke, Emma avait trouvé la force d'enterrer son passé, ses vieux démons et s'était juré que ni personnes, ni quoique ce soit referait ressurgir tout ça. Une fois encore, elle s'était trompée. Même si son arrivé dans le Maine ne datait pas d'hier, cette dure épreuve avait trahie la blonde et voilà que maintenant, Emma faisait face à son pire cauchemar : elle-même.

De l'autre côté de la petite ville, Henry était assis dans la cuisine et mangeait difficilement les pancakes que Regina lui avait préparé. L'adolescent tournait la cuillère dans son chocolat, une main qui tenait sa joue, le visage remplis de tristesse. La souffrance de sa mère l'affectait au plus haut point et le jeune garçon se sentait impuissant face à tant de douleurs. Henry aurait aimé rester chez ses grands-parents pour essayer d'arranger les choses mais il s'avérait que les choses étaient bien trop compliquées. Alors, il avait été décidé que l'adolescent irait chez Regina le temps que son autre mère puisse redevenir un tant soit peu ce qu'elle était. Les semaines défilées sans qu'aucun changement ne se produise. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient et pas la moindre trace d'un retour à la normalité. Henry n'était pas le seul dans ce manoir à être attrister par ce que traversait Emma. Regina l'était aussi, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. La Mairesse était terrorisée à l'idée de savoir l'ancienne Sauveuse aussi mal. Pire encore, la brune était terrorisée à l'idée de perdre Emma à tout jamais.

L'ancienne Méchante Reine ne s'était toujours pas remise du sacrifice qu'Emma avait fait pour elle. Les ténèbres s'était emparée d'elle, elle allait sombrer une nouvelle fois et voilà que la jolie blonde avait débarqué devant la Mairesse pour prendre sa place. Regina ne pourra jamais oublier le visage d'Emma lorsqu'elle tenait la dague fermement dans sa main, prête à accepter le sort que les ténèbres lui réservaient. Jamais personnes n'avaient agit de cette façon pour elle, pas même Robin. _Robin_. En pensant à lui, Regina soupira. Son décès l'avait peiné mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce tragique événement avait permis à la Mairesse de mieux comprendre certaines choses. La brune s'était remise en question sans cesse et, malgré la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire c'était la Sauveuse, _sa_ Sauveuse embarqué dans l'obscurité, la froideur et la méchanceté. Pour elle. Elle s'était embarquée là-dedans pour la brune mais Regina n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait poussé Emma à prendre sa place. Au début, la Mairesse s'était dit que la jolie blonde avait fait ça pour leur fils, pour qu'elle mène une vie paisible avec Robin, son soit disant véritable amour. Si seulement Emma pouvait répondre à cette question. Regina ne pourra jamais véritablement faire la paix avec elle-même si la blonde refusait de répondre à cette question. La Mairesse soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Maman, ça va ? » _**demanda Henry, qui avait remarqué que sa mère demeurait pensive.**_

« Rien mon chéri, tout va bien. Tu ne manges pas ? »

« J'ai tellement l'estomac noué que je ne peux rien avaler… »

« Trésor, tu sais que ta man' n'aimerait pas savoir que tu ne manges rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Henry regardait sa mère complètement surpris, totalement incrédule par ce que Regina venait de dire. Jamais depuis qu'il était rentré avec Emma le jeune garçon avait entendu sa mère adoptive appeler la blonde cette façon. D'habitude, Regina l'appeler par son prénom ou elle disait simplement « ta mère » et rien d'autres. Le brun abordait un grand sourire face à la Mairesse qui, quant à elle, n'avait pas compris pourquoi son fils avait l'air enjoué tout d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

« Tu viens de dire man' pour désigner Emma. Tu n'avais jamais fais ça depuis son arrivée ici. »

Les joues de Regina devinrent rouges tout à coup. La brune avait prononcé cette phrase tellement naturellement qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. La Mairesse soupira avant de sourire à son fils et déposa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu sais mon chéri, même si nos relations avec ta man' n'ont pas toujours été simples, je l'apprécie sincèrement maintenant. C'est devenu quelqu'un d'important pour moi, malgré les apparences et j'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose pour elle. »

Les yeux d'Henry se remplirent de larmes. Ç'en était trop pour l'adolescent qui s'inquiéter réellement pour sa mère. Regina prit son fils dans les bras avant d'embrasser ses cheveux et le garda un long moment près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent de rouler sur les joues du brun.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour sauver ta man' Henry… »

…

Emma rentra à l'appartement après plus d'une heure de footing. La blonde aurait sans doute continué de courir si son genou ne lui faisait pas tant mal. Malgré toute sa force déployée, l'ancienne Sauveuse était épuisée. En arrivant, Mary-Margaret et David révélèrent la tête brusquement en voyant leur fille qui semblait réellement fatiguée, le regard complètement livide. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prononcer un mot, ou ne serait-ce que demander comment Emma allait. Ils savaient que malheureusement leur fille ne répondrait pas, à leur plus grand désarroi.

« Bonjour »

L'ancienne Sauveuse regagna l'étage sans rien ajouter. Une fois dans sa chambre, la blonde attrapa quelques vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps était bouillante, presque brûlante mais Emma avait l'habitude. Après le sport, l'eau à haute température était un autre moyen pour l'ancienne Sauveuse d'extérioriser toute la douleur qui envahissait son corps. Elle resta un long moment à l'intérieur de la baignoire, des larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Sa peau lui faisait atrocement mal seulement voilà, c'était son échappatoire, son seul moyen de lutter contre l'envie de se planter en voiture, ou de quitter la ville et ne pas revenir, ne _plus_ jamais revenir.

Finalement, Emma sortit de la salle de bain après s'être habillé et s'allongea directement sur le lit. Son regard fixé le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, tellement propre. Au fil des secondes, des minutes, une pensée négative brouillait l'esprit d'Emma, puis une autre, puis encore une autre et finalement, de l'eau salée coula encore de ses yeux. Tout d'abord, sa première pensée était pour son fils, qu'elle abandonnait petit à petit, comme lorsqu'Emma lui avait donné naissance quatorze ans plus tôt. Elle culpabilisait tellement, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça alors qu'il avait été le premier à la soutenir ? « Tu n'est qu'une mauvaise mère » _**pensa-t-elle, au milieu de tout ce chahut.**_ Sa seconde pensée se dirigea vers son petit frère, Neal, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, âgé de deux ans maintenant. Lui aussi, la blonde avait la sensation amère de l'abandonner, de le rejeter alors que son amour pour lui était terriblement fort… « Tu n'es pas une grande sœur digne de lui » _ **pensa-t-elle, une fois encore.**_ Au fil des minutes, Emma continuait de s'infliger toutes ces pensées obscures. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le plafond, c'était comme si il diffusait le propre film de sa vie, repassant en boucle tout son vécu en foyer, dans les familles d'accueil avec les violences physiques, psychologiques, le désespoir, pas une once de tendresse et d'amour à l'horizon.

Mais soudain, au beau milieu de toute cette noirceur, les pensées d'Emma l'emmenèrent vers l'une des rencontres qui avait le plus bouleversé son existence : Regina. Le cerveau de la blonde diffusait leur première rencontre, les disputes, et tout ce qu'elles avaient affrontés ensembles, tout ce qu'elles avaient traversés. Avec le temps, leurs échanges se firent plus doux, plus amicaux. Seulement voilà, il n'est une chose qu'Emma n'avait pas prévue : tomber amoureuse de Regina Mills. La plus belle de toutes les femmes. L'ancienne Sauveuse avait compris son amour pour la Mairesse en devant la Ténébreuse, elle avait comprit qu'en pénétrant dans les ténèbres pour sauver la brune, ce geste n'était ni amical, ni en rapport avec leur fils, mais simplement un geste d'amour. Emma avait refusé catégoriquement que Regina puisse connaître les ténèbres une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme savait que la mère de son fils ne pourrait céder à la tentation et tout ce qu'elle avait alors construit aurait été détruit.

Tout doucement, l'esprit d'Emma trouvait un peu la paix. Elle pensait toujours à Regina. _Sa_ Regina. L'ancienne Sauveuse était heureuse d'avoir assisté à la transformation de cette sulfureuse brune, elle était heureuse d'avoir appris réellement pourquoi la Mairesse était devenue cette Méchante Reine, d'où venait sa soif de vengeance, sa colère et son amertume. Bien évidement, Emma se disait qu'en sachant tout cela, en connaissant tout son passé, comment aurait-elle pu la laisser s'envahir des ténèbres. La blonde lui avait promis sa fin heureuse et elle lui trouverait. Emma respira un bon coup et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Penser à Regina l'avait apaisé, l'avait enveloppé d'une tendresse infinie qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. La jeune femme se redressa, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et se mit à réfléchir. Emma savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas de tout cela en un claquement de doigt mais, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la blonde songeait à trouver un réel moyen d'affronter tout ça, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle pensait à Henry et Regina. Ils étaient son bonheur au quotidien. Emma avait besoin d'eux. Ce dont elle avait également besoin c'était de partir de Storybrooke quelque temps, partir en vacance, loin de cette ville où chaque recoin devenait étouffant pour la blonde. Elle pourrait partir avec Henry, il serait terriblement heureux. Elle pourrait emmener Regina aussi, car après tout, elle était la mère d'Henry. Oui, l'idée était là, la clé d'une renaissance se trouvait quelque part, à commencer par son fils et la femme qu'elle aimait. C'était décidé : ils partiraient en vacances tous les trois. Emma récupéra son ordinateur et s'empressa de regarder les offres qu'internet lui proposait. La blonde avait opté pour l'Italie, Rome, précisément. L'ancienne Sauveuse avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir partir là-bas, il était grand temps de réaliser ce rêve.

…

Au bout d'une heure et demie environ, le voyage était réservé. Emma savait très bien que c'était de la folie mais elle savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen de lutter contre la déprime qui la rongeait et que ces vacances lui permettraient de se rapprocher de Regina. La blonde avait acheté trois billets d'avion New-York direction Rome dans deux jours. Elle avait tout prévu : ils partiraient demain en direction de New-York pour loger dans l'ancien appartement d'Emma et le lendemain, ils se rendraient à l'aéroport. L'ancienne Sauveuse avait réservé deux chambres : une pour Regina et Henry et une pour elle seule. Il était hors de question qu'Emma dorme dans la même chambre qu'eux à cause des cauchemars qui les réveillerait chaque nuit. La jeune femme avait trouvé une offre intéressante dans une résidence privée très peu prisée.

L'ancienne Sauveuse imprima les billets d'avion, le bon de réservation qu'elle plia et mit dans une enveloppe pour faire la surprise à Henry et Regina. Une fois terminée, Emma mit ses chaussures, quitta l'étage avec hâte et se pressa de mettre une veste.

« Je reviens, je vais voir Henry et Regina, je ne serai pas longue. »

A peine une minute plus tard, Emma se dirigea doucement vers le manoir, le ventre noué à l'idée de revoir Regina. Durant un court instant, la blonde se demandait si la Mairesse accepterait de venir avec elle mais l'instant d'après, elle se rassura en se disant que Regina le ferait pour Henry. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée du manoir et hésita à sonner. Finalement, la blonde se lança et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Regina sur le pas de la porte, un visage attristée et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Emma.. »

Instinctivement, Regina s'avança doucement vers Emma et l'enlaça avec douceur et tendresse. Ses bras enveloppèrent la nuque de la blonde et blottit son visage contre son épaule. La Mairesse croyait à un miracle. Ces longues semaines passées sans voir une seule fois la blonde avait plongé Regina dans une tristesse infinie, un vide s'étant créer dans sa poitrine. Et voilà que maintenant _sa_ Sauveuse était blottie dans ses bras, sa bouche proche de son cou. Emma se décala légèrement pour voir le visage de Regina mais les deux femmes restèrent enlacées. Un silence régnait entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entendre leur battement de cœur comme si leur retrouvaille étaient en réalité, une renaissance pour chacune d'entre elles. Regina prolongea la douceur de ce moment en posant délicatement la main sur la joue d'Emma. Cette dernière paraissait tellement triste, un chagrin indescriptible se lisait sur son visage et sous yeux, les marques des nuits sans sommeil.

« Regina, vient à Rome avec moi. Toi et Henry, venaient à Rome avec moi. »


	2. Partie II

**_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce petit mot comme ça, en plein milieu c'est peu esthétique mais je ne maitrise pas encore très bien le site alors en attendant... C'était simplement pour vous dire que j'ai fais une erreur dans la première partie en disant qu'Emma, Regina et Henry partaient à New-York, je voulais dire Boston, j'ai donc modifié. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir... enjoy !_**

 ** _C._**

 ** _Partie II._**

 ** _Devant le manoir de Regina._**

 ** _« Regina, vient à Rome avec moi. Toi et Henry, venaient à Rome avec moi. »_**

Regina n'en revenait pas. La Mairesse allait de surprise en surprise avec la jolie blonde. Alors qu'elles étaient toujours enlacées, Emma caressa avec timidité les hanches de Regina avant de lui sourire tendrement et haussa les épaules. En cet instant, le corps de l'ancienne Méchante Reine frissonna sous les caresses de sa belle blonde. La brune réalisa subitement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la proposition que lui faisait Emma pour la simple et bonne raison que la jeune femme ne réalisait pas.

« Emma, tu es vraiment sérieuse ? » **_sa voix était douce, malgré l'intimidation dont Regina faisait preuve._**

« Je suis très sérieuse. J'ai déjà tout organisé, regarde. »

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte que lui avait offert la brune à contre cœur avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et lui montra les billets d'avion et la réservation que la blonde avait effectuée pour le logement dans la résidence. Regina regarda attentivement les papiers déposant une main sur sa bouche et releva le visage pour regarder sa jolie blonde, complètement abasourdie. La Mairesse attrapa la main de l'ancienne Sauveuse et l'entraina dans le hall d'entrée et ferma la porte. La brune était bien décidé à partir auprès d'Emma et de leur fils.

« Je reviens, attends-moi ici. »

Naturellement, Regina approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Emma et embrassa très furtivement sa joue. La Mairesse lâcha la main de l'orpheline et se dirigea vers l'étage, à la recherche d'Henry. L'ancienne Sauveuse réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait eu le droit à un baiser sur la joue de la part de Regina et bon sang, elle aurait tant aimé avoir plus. La blonde glissa son doigt au même endroit où les douces lèvres de la Mairesse s'étaient posée. L'orpheline se sentait poussée des ailes, comme si toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versée ces dernière semaines, toutes les crises d'angoisses, les cauchemars, la fatigue, venait enfin de s'envoler même si Emma savait pertinemment que ce soir, tout recommencerait. Mais au moins, le temps de quelques minutes, la blonde avait cessé de souffrir.

Une minute plus tard, Emma releva immédiatement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. C'était Henry qui courrait pour finalement sauter dans les bras de sa mère. La jeune femme serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et se mit à pleurer. Des larmes se déversaient abondamment sur sa joue et bientôt, quelques sanglots s'évaporèrent de sa bouche, bloquant sa cage thoracique. De façon presque inaudible, Emma n'avait cesse de murmurer à quel point elle était désolée, à quel point elle s'en voulait d'avoir laisser son fils durant des semaines sans aucune nouvelles, sans avoir passer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps avec lui. Henry à son tour avait rassuré sa mère en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais pour Emma, c'était inconcevable qu'on ne puisse pas la détester après ce qui était arrivé. Henry se sépara de sa mère pour retourna dans les bras de Regina qui abordait un sourire malgré les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Mère et fils se retournèrent pour regarder Emma qui elle, ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer et qui commençait à trembler. Henry fronça les sourcils et regarda Regina qui elle non plus ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui mettait la blonde dans un état de tétanie pareille. La brune s'approcha très doucement d'Emma qui s'était laissé tomber au sol, les genoux avait frappé contre le carrelage, son visage à l'intérieur de ses mains. L'orpheline ne pleurait plus mais elle angoissait véritablement. Revoir Henry et Regina après de longues semaines à s'en être éloigner était un tourbillon d'émotion pour Emma. La jeune femme était heureuse de les retrouver mais d'un autre côté, l'idée qu'ils puissent l'abandonner lui faisait littéralement peur et voilà que maintenant, la blonde se retrouvait dans un état physique et psychologique terrible. Emma s'en voulait d'être comme ça, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Henry et Regina puisse la voir comme ça, c'était inconcevable pour elle mais il était trop tard dorénavant.

Regina s'avança vers Emma l'estomac complètement retourné. La Mairesse n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse un jour voir sa belle blonde dans un état de détresse aussi fort. Une fois devant elle, la brune posa une main sur l'épaule de l'orpheline, avant de relever son visage pour pouvoir la regarder. Regina plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Emma et constata avec tristesse que la douce lueur qu'avait la blonde n'existait plus. L'ancienne méchante Reine quant à elle, offrit à sa belle blonde un sourire et un regard qui se voulait tendre, et rassurant. La brune replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma et lui caressa la joue. Au bout de quelques instants, Regina embrassa la nuque de la blonde, un baisé appuyer, lourd de sens. Une fois qu'elle eût terminé, la brune lui caressa les cheveux ainsi que sa nuque et resta un petit moment dans cette position.

« Je suis là Emma. Je ne te lâche pas. Je suis là. Ne crains rien. »

Au fil des secondes, alors que la Mairesse continuait toujours de murmurer ces quelques mots dans l'oreille d'Emma, cette dernière finit par se détendre complètement. Cette fois, sa respiration redevint normale et la blonde ne tremblait plus. Pour autant, Regina restait collé à elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres du cou de l'ancienne Sauveuse. La brune avait du mal à se contrôler, l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser Emma la tirailler de l'intérieur et elle ne savait plus comment faire pour se retenir. La Mairesse connaissait parfaitement le risque qu'elle encourait si jamais par mégarde sa bouche viendrait se poser dans le cou de la belle Emma. Si il s'avérait que l'ancienne Sauveuse puisse être réceptive, Regina s'aventurerait toujours plus loi, jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres de sa blonde. Finalement la Mairesse s'éloigna d'à peine quelques mètres du corps d'Emma qu'elle prit par les épaules pour la soulever et l'enlaça. Les bras de Regina s'aventurèrent délicatement dans le dos de l'ancienne Sauveuse pour attraper ses hanches parfaitement sculptées et colla son corps davantage au sien dans une étreinte terriblement douce. Un silence apaisant avait prit possession de l'air dans tout le hall d'entrée. Autour des deux jeunes femmes, plus rien n'existait. Elles étaient comme enveloppées dans une vague de tendresse qui n'en finissait plus. Emma ne réalisait pas réellement ce qui était entrain de se passer, le monde c'était arrêté de tourner alors que tout contre son corps, comme tout contre son corps, la femme qu'elle aimait éperdument logeait dans ses bras. Jamais encore auparavant l'ancienne Sauveuse quelqu'un l'avait enlacé de la sorte, pas même Neal, pas même Killian avec qui elle avait essayé de construire une relation qui ne menait à rien, une relation par dépit. Même si Emma avait aimé Neal, son amour pour Regina était bien différent. Elle qui considérait le Véritable Amour comme quelque chose qui n'existait pas, son avis n'était plus le même désormais. Car malgré tout, oui, Regina était son Véritable Amour, la blonde en était certaine. Seulement voilà, comment savoir si la brune éprouvait la même chose, elle qui n'avait eu cesse de répéter que son second amour était Robin, à présent décédé. De son côté, Regina se questionner tout autant qu'Emma. La brune avait eue beau être attristée par la mort de Robin, il n'en était rien. La Mairesse avait comprit que finalement, Robin n'était qu'un prétexte pour oublier Emma. Tout du moins, essayer. Comment peut-on oublier son Véritable Amour ? Cette personne qui même après des années est toujours près de vous, cette personne qui croit en vous comme personnes auparavant, cette personne qui ne voit en vous que le bon, que les progrès fais et oublie complètement votre vie d'avant ? « impossible » **_pensa-t-elle_. **Sans même s'en apercevoir, Regina venait de sourire contre le cou d'Emma qui frissonna tout à coup face à cette caresse inattendue, une caresse qui n'était pas prévu.

« Les mamans, tout va bien ? »

Emma et Regina sursautèrent tout à coup. Le moment qu'elles venaient de partager leur avait fait oublier leur fils. Honteuses, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent avant de regarder l'adolescent qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était produit sous ses yeux. Emma s'approcha doucement d'Henry, se mettant à sa hauteur pour le regarder avec un tendre sourire.

« Je suppose que maman t'as annoncé que nous partions à Rome dans deux jours ? »

« Oui man', elle m'a tout raconté. Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais ! »

« Moi aussi gamin, moi aussi. »

Emma attrapa la main d'Henry pour se rapprocher de Regina qui souriait en voyant sa jolie blonde avec leur fils. Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsque l'ancienne Sauveuse l'avait surnommée en disant « ta maman » comme si c'était naturel, comme si les deux jeunes femmes vivaient et avaient élevées Henry ensembles. Emma regarda Regina un fin sourire aux bords des lèvres.

« Préparez vos valises ce soir. Demain, je passe vous récupérer pour sept heures. Au programme : direction Boston, on logera dans mon ancien appartement, et après-demain nous prendrons l'avion pour Rome. C'est d'accord. ? »

Naturellement, Regina et Henry hochèrent la tête pour approuver les paroles d'Emma. Cette dernière embrassa la joue de l'adolescent avant d'en faire de même avec la Mairesse. La blonde sourit une dernière fois et quitta le manoir pour regagner l'appartement de ses parents.

….

 ** _Boston._**

Le lendemain, Emma était arrivée devant le manoir à sept heures du matin comme prévu. Henry et Regina l'avait attendues sagement devant le petit portillon d'entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Autant l'un que l'autre, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir partir en vacances auprès d'Emma.

La veille, Regina avait passé la nuit dans son lit sans pour autant dormir. Chaque heures passées, la brune n'avait cesse de penser à sa jolie blonde, à leur tendre retrouvaille et à ce que la Mairesse avait ressentie durant l'étreinte, les caresses et les baisers. Se pourrait-il qu'Emma ai éprouvait la même chose ? Regina l'espérait tellement. Mais elle savait que le cœur de sa jolie blonde avait souffert, son âme aussi par ailleurs. La Mairesse savait que ce voyage n'était pas un hasard car même si l'ancienne Sauveuse ne laissait rien paraître, Regina la connaissait assez pour savoir que la blonde s'en voulait terriblement et surtout, elle savait que sa mésaventure de Ténébreuse avait brisé quelque chose en Emma, comme si tout le vécu de la blonde avait ressurgi tout à coup, sans prévenir. Regina réalisait peu à peu que sa Sauveuse connaissait entièrement sa vie d'avant, sa vie en tant que Méchante Reine, son passé douloureux qui l'avait entraîné dans les ténèbres mais, la brune elle, ne savait rien. Ou presque rien. Bien entendu, Regina connaissait les véritables raisons qui avaient poussées Emma a abandonné Henry il y a 13 ans, elle savait que Neal l'avait envoyé en prison mais la blonde n'avait jamais raconté plus que ça.

Après de longues heures de route, la famille Swan-Mills arriva enfin à Boston. Le regard de Regina était collé à la vitre, admirant la beauté de la ville, pas réellement habituée à une telle immensité. En réalité, la Mairesse n'avait rien connue d'autres que Storybrooke, elle n'avait jamais dépassé les frontières de la petite ville et était heureuse de pouvoir dire que dorénavant c'était chose faite. D'autant plus qu'Henry et Emma étaient présents à ses côtés. Lorsque la petite famille arriva, l'après-midi pointait doucement le bout de son nez. Un grand soleil frappait la ville à tel point que le visage de Regina était éblouit. Emma tourna la tête pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et son cœur rata un battement en voyant les rayons du soleil qui caressaient la peau halée de Regina. La blonde juré que jamais auparavant, elle avait eue la chance de voir quelque chose d'aussi beau. Une mèche de cheveux de Regina lui retombait le long de sa joue, son regard qui fixait l'horizon, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration et surtout, le doux soupir qui s'échappait des lèvres de la Mairesse devant la contemplation qu'elle vouait à Boston. Emma aurait tant capturé cet instant mais la jeune femme l'avait au moins gravé dans sa mémoire. Qu'il était bon et paisible de ressentir autant de douceur et de joie après de longues semaines à être plonger dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Emma savait que désormais, il lui serait impossible de se détacher de tout cela, elle qui par son passé douloureux n'avait jamais véritablement rencontré la paix, la tendresse et l'amour dont elle rêvait tant, cette fois, la blonde s'en approchait de plus en plus. Tout ceci avec Regina et Henry. Surtout Regina car cette sulfureuse brune apportait à Emma tout ce dont elle avait besoin, cet amour, ce Véritable Amour, seule la Mairesse pouvait l'offrir à l'ancienne Sauveuse qui, quant à elle, espérait l'offrir à la femme de ses rêves en retour.

Finalement, la famille Swan-Mills arrivait enfin à l'ancien appartement d'Emma. La blonde s'était arrangé, elle avait tout calculé pour le garder, au cas où. La blonde sortit en premier de la voiture pour décharger les bagages. Malgré la fatigue, l'ancienne Sauveuse réussit à monter les valises jusqu'à l'appartement. Une fois la porte ouverte, Emma invita Regina et Henry à rentrer. Mère et fils s'aventurèrent dans le salon, regardant dans les moindres détails, visitant les lieux. Emma, de son côté déposa les valises et s'assura que tout était sous contrôle concernant l'eau et l'électricité. La blonde n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de fatigue et ce long voyage l'avait embourbé là-dedans davantage. Elle baissa le visage au sol, n'osant rien dire, ne sachant quoi faire. Regina, quant à elle, fit demi-tour et s'approcha de sa jolie blonde et murmura.

« Emma, tu es revenue ici ces derniers temps ? »

Emma était piégée. Elle qui avait espéré que personnes ne sachent rien de ces venues plutôt régulière durant ces quelques semaines, la brune avait comprit. L'ancienne Sauveuse se sentait honteuse mais, en même temps, revenir ici lui permettait de se faire du mal sans déranger personnes, lorsque les cauchemars prenaient possession de son corps, de son esprit, la blonde était libre d'hurler, de rester longtemps sous la douche sans que personnes s'en inquiètent, sans que personnes lui disent quoique ce soit. Emma regardait toujours le sol, au bord des larmes une fois de plus. Elle refusait de pleurer, pas devant Henry et Regina alors pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, la blonde se pinça la peau afin d'extérioriser la douleur par une douleur physique. Regina mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que sa belle blonde était entrain de faire. La brune attrapa sa main et lui retira délicatement, sans pour autant la lâcher. A ce moment-là, Emma releva le visage et en voyant l'émotion dans le regard de Regina, la blonde culpabilisa en une seconde. Elle soupira. La Mairesse posa sa main sur la joue de sa belle blonde, de celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa Sauveuse, accrochant son regard à celui d'Emma.

« Emma, dis-moi la vérité. Je ne jugerai pas. »

« Oui, je suis revenue. Plusieurs fois, parfois pour une seule nuit, pour une journée et je rentrais tard, très tard. »

« Oh Emma… »

« Je ne dérangeais personnes ici. »

« Tu aurais dû venir vers moi, j'aurais pris soin de toi. »

« Et prendre le risque de vous blesser ? De vous réveiller, de vous inquiéter, hors de question. »

Regina ne préférait pas insisté mais bientôt, les deux jeunes femmes auraient une conversation, celle qui arrangerait les choses, celle qui libérerait Emma, celle qui permettrait à la brune de comprendre. Oui, bientôt, la Mairesse aurait les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait…

…

Le reste de la journée se déroula lentement. La petite famille s'était un peu promener, profitant d'être ensembles, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Durant la soirée, Regina avait cuisiné, le dîner avait ressemblé à de vraies retrouvailles en famille : des éclats de rire, de longues discutions des blagues par ci, par là. Henry était partit se coucher le premier, éreinté du voyage. Regina, quant à elle, l'avait suivi de près. Il avait été décidé qu'Emma dormirait dans le salon, sur le canapé réversible. Mais évidement, la blonde ne dormirait pas. Elle n'allait même pas essayer parce qu'elle avait peur. Emma avait peur des cauchemars qui allaient surgir, la peur rongeait l'ancienne Sauveuse entièrement, elle consumait la blonde de l'intérieur, telle une brûlure. Alors voilà, Emma s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait la ville éclairée. Les genoux repliés sur elle-même, la blonde se sentait apeurée, faible, vulnérable. Elle se détestait. Malgré tout cela, en dépit de la souffrance, de la peine, Emma ne regrettait en rien ce choix. Oui, elle l'avait sauvé Regina des ténèbres. Oui, Emma s'était sacrifiée et elle recommencerait, s'il fallait.

« Un penny pour tes pensées. »

« Ça ne vaut pas un penny. »

« Évidement, tu vaux bien plus. »

Regina s'approchait dangereusement d'Emma. Beaucoup trop dangereusement. Elle essayait de garder une distance raisonnable mais, la brune ne pourrait se résoudre à laisser cette courte distance. Regina succomberait, elle le savait mais elle le voulait.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas... »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« J'ai peur de dormir. »

Regina ne disait rien, elle combla simplement l'espace vide entre les deux jeunes femmes pour enlacer Emma. La brune encercla le corps de sa belle blonde avec ses bras, mais avec ses jambes aussi. L'ancienne Sauveuse n'en revenait pas. Regina était si proche d'elle, si douce, si tactile.

« Cesse de te torturer l'esprit. Je suis là, n'ai pas peur. »

Regina embrassa une fois de plus, la nuque d'Emma. Sa bouche restait en contact avec la peau blanche de la blonde un long moment puis, la brune releva tout doucement le visage qu'elle posa sur l'épaule d'Emma.

« Dors avec moi... »


	3. Partie III

_**Note de l'auteure.**_

 _ **Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici la troisième partie de cette mini-fanfiction. Avant que vous ne plongiez dans la lecture, j'avais envie de vous écrire un petit mot pour vous remercier de l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé ! Autant sur « Musicothérapie » qui est en cours d'écriture mais aussi sur « Renaissance : quand la Ténébreuse redevient la Sauveuse. » Je vous avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité pour publier n'ayant plus posté sur internet depuis longtemps mais finalement, c'est sans regret !**_

 _ **Je voulais éclaircir un petit point avec vous également. Il est vrai qu'au départ, je m'étais dis que cet écrit s'agirait d'un os mais, au fur et à mesure que j'ai commence à rédiger, plusieurs idées me sont venues, et j'avais très envie d'approfondir les pensées de Regina, d'Emma et surtout la douleur que la blonde ressent. Cette mini-fanfiction décrit (en bien je l'espère), la rédemption d'Emma, son retour vers la lumière grâce à Henry mais surtout grâce à Regina et l'amour qu'elles se portent mutuellement. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'aide vraiment à avancer et ça m'encourage à continuer ! Merci pour tout et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Dans cette partie, Regina et Emma se rapprochent davantage**_ __ __

 _ **C.**_

 _ **Partie III.**_

 **« Dors avec moi... »**

Regina avait prononcé cette phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible, son visage reposant toujours sur l'épaule de sa Sauveuse. Emma tournait légèrement le visage vers celui de Regina et se retrouva alors à proximité des lèvres de la brune. L'ancienne Sauveuse déglutit difficilement, savourant l'instant présent qui s'offrait à elle, tel un cadeau de Noël qui redonnait espoir. Emma soupira de bien-être, avant de murmurer à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur de te réveiller, de te faire du mal. »

« Emma, tu ne me feras aucun mal. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi. Viens. »

Regina se leva doucement et recula légèrement du corps d'Emma. Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à la brune et se releva à son tour. La Mairesse attrapa la main de sa Sauveuse, l'entraînant avec elle sur le canapé. Regina s'allongea la première, ouvrant ses bras pour qu'Emma puisse s'y réfugier. La blonde se mit de dos, son corps tremblait quelque peu mais les spasmes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque la Mairesse l'enveloppa. Emma ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être combler simplement en étant dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait. Quelle sensation agréable. Elle, qui n'avait plus dormi avec personnes depuis tellement longtemps, voilà que désormais l'ancienne Sauveuse se sentait revivre.

Regina, quant à elle, son cœur n'avait cesse de bondir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. La brune avait tant espéré qu'un beau jour, elle puisse dormir en ayant Emma tout contre son corps. La Mairesse en rêvait chaque nuit depuis des semaines, peut-être même de mois. Maintenant que Regina nageait dans une bulle de tendresse, de douceur, jamais plus elle ne saurait s'en passer. Inconsciemment, la brune soupira et se blottit davantage dans le dos d'Emma. Cette dernière, se retourna très doucement pour ne pas brusquer l'ancienne Méchante Reine et plongea son regard dans celui de Regina. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent quelque minutes dans un doux silence, se contemplant l'une et l'autre. Emma et Regina avaient passées quasiment un mois à être séparer et depuis leur retrouvaille, chaque contact physique qu'elles se créer entre elles ressemblait à ce qu'elles espéraient depuis longtemps, comme si en se touchant, se regardant, les deux femmes se faisaient comprendre mutuellement qu'elles étaient à la recherche de cela, qu'elles le désiraient inévitablement. C'était également un moyen de s'assurer qu'une aucunes d'entre elles ne rêvaient, que tout ceci était bien réel. Oui, ça l'était. Emma posa délicatement une main sur la joue de Regina, abordant un sourire tendre mais timide à la fois au bord des lèvres. La brune lui rendit son sourire, allant même jusqu'à replacer une mèche de cheveux de sa Sauveuse derrière son oreille.

« A quoi tu penses, Regina ? »

« Je ne pense à rien, pourquoi ? »

« Je vois dans ton regard que tu es pensive et puis, j'ai ressenti ton souffle contre ma nuque lorsque tu as soupiré. »

« Tu tiens réellement à savoir ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait.. »

Regina soupira un instant. Pour la brune, ce n'était définitivement pas évident de devoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant précis. Dans le regard d'Emma, la brune comprenait que l'ancienne Sauveuse ressentait le besoin de comprendre, de savoir si la Mairesse pouvait ressentir la même chose. Evidement que la réponse était oui mais pouvoir le lui dire, ça, il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche bien difficile pour Regina.

« La vérité c'est que je me sens heureuse ici, avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire parce qu'à ton arrivée, je te détestais, je pensais sincèrement que tu me volerais Henry alors qu'il était le seul bonheur auquel j'avais eu le droit depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, tu m'as prouvé le contraire et ce, malgré toutes mes tentatives de te faire partir de la ville. Tu es restée, tu m'as tenue tête. Au fil des années, et surtout ces derniers temps, j'ai commencé à ressentir une immense affection pour toi. Emma, tu es la seule à avoir crû en moi, même lorsqu'Henry, tes parents, ou même les habitants te dissuadaient du contraire. Je me souviendrai toujours lorsque nous sommes rentrés à Storybrook après avoir sauvé Henry et s'être échapper des griffes de Peter Pan, la fête organisé en vôtre honneur à la base est devenu le nôtre puisque tu m'as invité et tu t'es imposé devant tout le monde en disant que j'avais ma place parmi vous tous. Je n'oublierai jamais ton visage lorsque les Ténèbres planaient autour de toi, tu m'as regardé avec une émotion que je ne peux toujours pas décrire. Tu as pris ma place et durant ton absence je me suis alors demandé pourquoi ? et j'espère avoir l'honneur de le savoir un jour. Tu as pris ma place, même Robin qui était censé être mon Véritable Amour ne s'est même pas précipité pour le faire mais toi oui. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi durant ces trois dernières semaines, tu hantais mes jours, comme mes nuits, je songeais à te retrouver, à chercher une solution pour que tu ailles mieux comme je l'ai promis à Henry. Je suis heureuse ici, en cet instant, dans tes bras, mon Emma. »

Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Emma qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Regina lui raconte avec tant de détails ce qui hantait son esprit. La brune caressa la joue de sa Sauveuse, approchant son visage du sien, leur lèvre extrêmement proches, il suffisait que Regina comble l'espace vide et alors leur bouche se rencontrerait pour la première fois. Seulement voilà, si cela devait arrivé, Regina, tout comme Emma voulait que cela se passe d'une autre manière, dans un autre endroit. Les deux jeunes femmes n'osaient plus bouger. Dans le plus grand des silences, on pouvait entendre leur battement de cœur respectif, ce doux son mélodieux qu'elles adoraient entendre. L'ancienne Méchante Regina effleura furtivement les lèvres d'Emma qui ne pleurait plus. Ce simple effleurement provoqua alors des frissons sur le corps des deux jeunes femmes, un gémissement était resté dans le creux de leur bouche.

« Je suis tellement désolée Regina. Mais je ne pouvais pas infligé ma douleur, mes cauchemars à toi et Henry. Même à l'heure actuelle, il est inconcevable à mes yeux que vous puissiez voir ma souffrance, l'entendre, je ne veux pas. J'irai mieux, mais pour vôtre bien être, il est préférable que je vous écarte de tout cela. D'où mon absence. En Italie, la nuit, je vous épargnerai. »

« Emma, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas savoir que tu souffre sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, c'est hors de question. »

« Je ne souffre pas quand je suis dans tes bras. »

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma qui souriait tendrement. La brune approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de l'ancienne Sauveuse et voilà que leur bouche s'effleurèrent à nouveau. Dans un dernier soupir, Emma déposa un tendre baiser dans la commissure des lèvres de l'ancienne Méchante Reine puis se retourna avant de fermer les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emma et Regina s'endormirent sans que la peur leur tiraille l'estomac.

…

 _ **Aéroport de Rome.**_

La famille Swan-Mills arriva enfin à l'aéroport. Le voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre, l'excitation avait pris le dessus, tous les trois étant heureux de passer ces vacances ensembles, pour la première fois. Une fois sortit de l'aéroport, la petite famille prit un taxi en direction de la résidence qui se trouvait, selon Emma, à quelque pas de la Fontaine de Trevi. Durant le trajet, l'ancienne Sauveuse et la Mairesse n'osaient même pas se regarder. Chacune respectivement, songeaient à la nuit dernière, à ce qu'elles avaient partagées, à l'effleurement de leur bouche, ce gémissement presque arraché. La vérité, c'est que chacune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais été aussi heureuses de toute leur vie.

De son côté, Regina réfléchissait à sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'elle était jeune, amoureuse de Daniel. Si au départ, la brune refusait de ressentir quoique ce soit pour Emma, finalement la Mairesse s'était laissé aller, faisant son deuil de Daniel après tant d'années. Evidement, Regina n'oubliera jamais son premier amour mais elle avait comprit que son palefrenier n'était pas son Véritable Amour. Son Véritable Amour se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son corps, le regard porté vers l'horizon. La nuit dernière, pour Regina, ressemblait à du lait, à du coton, une douceur incroyable que la brune ne pensait ne plus jamais ressentir. La Mairesse se repasser le film en continu et, comme si elle y était encore, le corps de Regina réagit instantanément lorsqu'elle se remémora du presque baiser que les deux jeunes femmes avaient échangé.

Emma aussi songeait à la nuit dernière, à cet espèce de rêve que la blonde s'était créer pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que finalement, son désir soit réalisé. La jeune femme ne réalisait toujours pas, comme à chaque fois que la brune s'était montré tendre, douce envers l'ancienne Sauveuse. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que tout recommence, Emma souhaitait plus que tout au monde revivre une nuit semblable à celle d'hier dans le creux des reins de la belle Regina Mills.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de route, la famille fût déposé devant la résidence. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du véhicule, Regina, Emma et Henry furent émerveillés devant la beauté du lieux où ils se trouvaient. Le soleil brillait, les rues alentour étaient bondées mais, ce qui étonnait le plus la famille Swan-Mills, fût cette fameuse Fontaine de Trevi. Beaucoup de gens étaient autour d'elle, des couples d'amoureux, des adultes avec leur enfant, des personnes plus âgées qui s'amusaient à faire un vœux et jeter des pièces. Emma trouvait ce lieux tellement beau, tellement apaisant, elle pourrait y passé des heures à contempler cette fontaine, oubliant le reste du monde. La blonde pourrait se mêler à la foule, faire comme si rien d'autres n'existaient à part elle. A part elle et Regina. L'ancienne Sauveuse pourrait prendre la main de la Mairesse en pleine nuit, elles se baladeraient dans tout Rome seules au monde ou presque, elles riraient à gorge déployée, elles pourraient même s'enlacer de temps en temps et pourquoi pas s'embrasser aussi ?

Lorsqu'Emma eût terminé sa trêve de plaisanterie, la jeune femme entraîna Regina et leur fils à l'intérieur de la résidence afin qu'ils puissent s'y installer. La blonde récupéra les deux clés et se dirigea en compagnie de la Mairesse et d'Henry vers les ascenseurs.

« Je propose que l'on s'installe, on prend une petite heure pour se reposer et en suite, vous déciderez de ce que vous souhaitez faire, ça vous paraît bien ? »

Regina et Henry approuvèrent d'un simplement hochement de tête tout en souriant à Emma. Lorsque la famille accéda enfin à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre, ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant d'y rentrer.

Dans sa chambre, Emma installa tous les vêtements qu'elle avait apporté tout en mettant une tenue de côté ainsi que son maillot de bain, si jamais Regina et Henry souhaitaient rester au bord de la piscine pour le reste de la journée. La jeune femme s'installa dans l'immense douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur tout son corps et y resta de longues minutes. L'ancienne Sauveuse songeait toujours à la nuit dernière, cette nuit sans angoisses, ni cauchemars, lovée contre Regina qui semblait, quant à elle, avoir également bien dormi. Emma songeait à ce doux réveil, lorsqu'elle s'était retourné pour regarder la belle brune encore dormie, une mèche de cheveux le long de son visage, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle » _avait murmuré Emma_.

La jeune femme sortit de la douche avant de s'habiller et met les vêtements qu'elle avait porté durant le voyage dans un sac plastique réservé au linge sal. Une fois terminé, l'ancienne Sauveuse s'allongea sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond tout en luttant pour ne pas s'endormir.

De l'autre côté, Regina paraissait vide, lasse. Elle ne décrochait que quelques mots à Henry qui lui était excité par tout cela. L'adolescent admirait la chambre dans les moindres détails, complètement ébahi. Soudain, le brune s'installa aux côtés de sa mère adoptive qui semblait perdue. Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Regina et soupira en voyant le regard triste que cette dernière abordait.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien mon petit prince, tout va bien. »

« Je sais très bien que tu mens, tu te souviens, j'ai comme man' pour ça hein ? »

« Comment pourrai-je l'oublier, mon chéri ? »

« Bon, alors explique-moi. Tu sais, j'ai quatorze ans, je peux tout entendre. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de man'. »

Regina tourna le visage vers son fils, l'air surprise même si, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. La brune savait Henry intelligent et surprenant alors, à force, la Mairesse avait prit l'habitude d'être autant cerner par l'adolescent. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de son autre mère ? C'était un sujet bien trop délicat. Jusqu'à présent, Regina n'en avait parlé à personnes, elle ne s'était jamais confié alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

« Henry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce que j'en penserai ? »

« Un peu, je l'avoue, oui. »

« Mais maman, je suis ton fils, jamais je ne te jugerai. S'il te plaît, parle-moi. »

Regina souffla un court instant, son visage se portant vers l'armoire qui se présentait devant elle. La brune se sentait horriblement honteuse d'avouer son amour pour Emma devant son fils, à tel point qu'elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis amoureuse de ta man', Henry. »

L'ancienne Méchante Reine sursauta l'instant d'après alors qu'elle venait de toute avouer lorsqu'elle sentit les bras d'Henry qui encerclaient sa taille. La brune se retourna pour regarder son fils qui avait posé son visage contre son épaule, complètement blottit contre elle. La Mairesse avait envisagé toutes les options possibles mais cette réaction aussi soudaine, elle n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde. Comme quoi Henry la surprendrait toujours. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Henry se décala légèrement du corps de sa mère, le regard remplis de joie.

« Maman, je suis vraiment heureux. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi triste que lorsque man' était absente. La seule et unique fois où je t'ai vue triste de cette façon c'est lorsque tu me parlais de Daniel au début, avant qu'Emma n'arrive à Storybrook. J'ai vue tous vos regards, tous les gestes tendres que vous avez eu l'une envers l'autres depuis que man' est venue nous revoir. Même quand tu étais avec Robin je l'avais plus au moins compris. »

« Mais, Henry, comment peux-tu être aussi heureux alors que j'ignore si cet amour est partagé par Emma ? »

« Maman, tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Emma n'était pas heureuse avec Killian, à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait dans les bras de Robin son regard se métamorphosait. Mais la raison évidente à cet amour c'est lorsque ce soir-là, elle s'est sacrifié pour toi. Elle s'est laissé envahir par les Ténèbres parce qu'il était inconcevable pour elle de te voir sombrer une nouvelle fois. Si Robin était ton Véritable Amour, il l'aurait fait lui-même. »

Les yeux de Regina se remplirent de larmes à ce souvenir. Malgré l'eau salée qui perlait dans le coin de ses yeux, la Mairesse abordait un sourire tendre vers Henry qui souriait, lui aussi. La brune osait à peine croire ce que son fils lui racontait. A l'intérieur, la brune espérait, elle espérait que l'adolescent ai raison, seulement voilà, comment en avoir le cœur net ?

« Je ne vois pas comment je peux être aussi sûre que toi, petit prince. »

« Profite de ces vacances pour te rapprocher d'elle, maman. Fais lui comprendre, je ne sais pas, mais tu dois me faire confiance, je le sais que vous êtes folles l'une de l'autre mutuellement. Seulement voilà, vous avez trop peur. »

Regina embrassa le front d'Henry avant de le blottir contre elle. La brune lui caressa doucement les cheveux et posa son visage sur le sommet de son crâne. Si seulement la Mairesse pouvait être aussi confiante que son fils, il y aurait longtemps que la brune aurait tout déballé à l'ancienne Sauveuse. Mais Henry avait raison, elle avait peur. Peur de se tromper, peur que la blonde la rejette. Mais qui n'aurait pas peur, en même temps ? Malgré toutes cette peur qui rongeait la brune de l'intérieur, la jeune femme était bien décidé à se rapprocher d'Emma. Oui, elle prendrait le risque parce que la blonde en valait la peine.

 _ **Le soir-même.**_

La famille Swan-Mills avait décidé de passer la journée au bord de la piscine. Durant l'après-midi entier, ils avaient été seuls, personnes n'étaient venu les déranger. Ils avaient passé leur après-midi à se baigner, à rire, à se chamailler.

Regina avait passé le plus clair de son temps à admirer le corps d'Emma. La blonde avait porté un maillot de bain une pièce rouge avec un léger décolleté et un petit nœud devant. La brune était subjuguée par tant de beauté, les formes parfaites de la belle blonde se fondait parfaitement bien avec le maillot, surtout lorsqu'elle sortait de la piscine. Mais ce que Regina avait également remarqué, ce sont les marques et les quelques cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur le dos de l'ancienne Sauveuse. La brune s'était crispée en voyant tout ceci et était venue à se demander d'où cela pouvait provenir ? Était-ce des blessures d'enfance, de maltraitance ? Il fallait à tout prix que la Mairesse en connaisse d'avantage sur le passé de sa Sauveuse, elle voulait l'aider à tout prix, elle voulait qu'Emma trouve la paix, tout comme Regina l'avait trouvé grâce à elle, grâce à l'amour que la brune éprouvait.

Alors, lorsque la petite famille étaient remontés vers les chambres, la Mairesse avait posé quelques questions à Henry concernant Emma. Mais ce dernier n'en savait rien. Il savait pour les marques mais il avait expliqué à Regina que sa man' n'avait jamais raconté d'où elles venaient.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Henry s'était endormi paisiblement, épuisé par le voyage et par la piscine.

Regina, quant à elle, s'était allongé dans les draps mais ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Il avait suffit d'une seule nuit dans les bras d'Emma pour que son absence l'empêche de dormir. La brune savait que désormais, il lui serait impossible de dormir, ou alors, son sommeil serait agité. La Mairesse ne savait plus quoi faire : lutter pour s'endormir ou rejoindre Emma ? Si Regina était honnête envers elle-même, la jeune femme aurait foncé pour retrouver sa Sauveuse mais la peur la tiraillait, elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas. D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'Emma n'oserait jamais venir vers elle. Pas après ce qu'elle lui a dit la veille, alors que les deux femmes étaient tendrement enlacées, prêtes à s'endormir.

La brune quitta le lit et sortit de la chambre tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Discrètement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emma qui se trouvait juste à côté. L'ancienne Méchante Reine posa son oreille contre la porte, guettant le moindre bruit. Au début, elle n'entendait rien puis, au bout d'une minute qui lui parût interminable, Regina attendit des sanglots. Le cœur de la Mairesse se brisa en un instant. Si seulement elle pouvait accéder à la chambre pour prendre Emma dans ses bras, lui embrasser la joue, le cou, faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que la blonde soit autant apaisée qu'hier soir, soit aussi rassurée que la nuit dernière.

Pour se faire, Regina tapa plusieurs fois à la porte. Au début, les coups n'étaient pas si fort mais elle insista, elle ne laisserait pas tomber jusqu'à ce qu'Emma daigne à ouvrir, même si elle dérangerait un peu les voisins mais tant-pis. Alors que la brune perdait tout espoir, son cœur se souleva en voyant la blonde lui ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme portait un débardeur blanc laissant entrevoir sa poitrine, ses abdominaux ainsi qu'un short plutôt court de la même couleur. La Mairesse fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux rougies et gonflés de la jolie blonde. Regina attira Emma contre elle, tout en pénétrant dans la chambre et claqua la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient enlacées, la main de la brune dans la chevelure de l'ancienne Sauveuse qui continuait de pleurer, elle tremblait. Regina serra davantage son étreinte, sa main glissa doucement le long du dos d'Emma, le caressant doucement de haut, en bas.

« Mon Emma, je suis là… »


	4. Partie IV

_**Note de l'auteure :**_

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la quatrième partie de cette mini-fanfiction.**_

 _ **Une fois de plus, je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous réservez à ce recueil, je n'arrive pas à y croire lorsque je vois le nombre de lectures et les quelques commentaires !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux et que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des commentaires, cela me fait toujours plaisir et bien évidement comme je dis à chaque fois, ça m'encourage à continuer.**_

 _ **Bon… ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que j'ai fait subir à Emma mais sachez que je l'aime plus que tout, c'est un personnage qui m'a beaucoup apporté, dans lequel je me suis reconnue, quelque fois.**_

 _ **Cette partie est une nouvelle tournure dans la relation d'Emma et Regina**_ __

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **C.**_

 _ **Partie IV :**_

 **« Mon Emma, je suis là… »**

Les larmes d'Emma redoublèrent. Comme si ce que Regina venait de lui dire l'incité à tout relâcher. Les émotions de l'ancienne Sauveuse devenaient incontrôlables. La jeune femme n'avait cesse de trembler, de pleurer, les sanglots étaient de plus en plus fréquents et violents, on pourrait presque croire que bientôt, Emma ne saurait plus comment respirer. Son corps d'athlète mais fragile malgré tout, se contracter à la moindre larme qui roulait sur son visage toujours autant marqué par la fatigue. La jeune blonde était comme piégée dans une tornade, toute la souffrance qu'Emma avait gardée en elle faisait son apparition avec violence, tout d'un coup, ne laissant aucun répit à l'ancienne Sauveuse.

Regina, de son côté, ne pouvait contenir son émotion qui grandissait peu à peu. Jamais auparavant, à ses yeux, Emma n'avait paru aussi fragile, aussi brisée qu'à cet instant. La brune connaissait bien pourtant le pouvoir des Ténèbres, ce qu'elles exercent quand quelqu'un s'y retrouve confronté, ou quand quelqu'un y plonge tout comme elle autrefois, et Emma aussi, dorénavant. Il n'est rien de plus cruel, de douloureux que le destin que réserve les Ténèbres à celui, ou celle qui par soif de vengeance, victime d'une souffrance intérieur incontrôlée, s'y jette éperdument. Il n'est rien de plus cruel, de destructeur que celui ou celle qui se sacrifie et qui se retrouve figé, cassé de l'intérieur une fois la période passée. Voilà comment les Ténèbres s'étaient emparées de Regina Mills et d'Emma Swan. L'une, par le désir de vengeance, l'autre, par sacrifice. Et pourquoi ? l'ancienne Méchante Reine n'en savait toujours rien.

La brune continuait de caresser le dos de sa Sauveuse, une main toujours enfouie dans la chevelure de la blonde, _sa_ jolie blonde. Délicatement, la Mairesse attrapa le visage d'Emma à l'aide de ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancienne Orpheline. Ses yeux émeraudes ne brillaient plus, si ce n'est un peu mais à cause de l'eau salée, pas parce qu'elle était heureuse. Cette lueur d'autrefois avait complètement disparue. Dieu seul sait que Regina donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir cette douce lumière dans les yeux de cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. La brune approcha sa bouche vers la joue d'Emma, déposant alors un baiser délicat, et terriblement doux sur la peau diaphane, presque transparente de l'ancienne Sauveuse. Regina décolla lentement son visage ainsi que sa bouche, à contre cœur parce que la jeune femme en voulait toujours plus mais elle s'était promis de prendre soin d'Emma, elle s'était juré qu'elle attendrait le bon moment, en espérant qu'il se présente très bientôt, car la brune ignorait totalement si elle tiendrait encore longtemps.

« Emma chérie, dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie. »

La main de Regina glissa avec douceur sur la joue d'Emma. La brune exerça une légère pression sur sa peau, alors qu'elle regardait sa Sauveuse avec une infinie tendresse. L'ancienne Méchante Reine se voulait rassurante, paisible pour la jolie blonde qui semblait horriblement perdue, angoissée à l'idée de devoir tout raconter à Regina.

Emma ne s'était plus confiée à quelqu'un sur sa vie d'avant, celle de cette jeune fille paumée, orpheline, éprise d'un garçon qui ne se souciait de rien. La jeune femme en avait des choses à raconter, des choses à dire, toute son amertume, la colère… Mais aussi la tristesse, le désespoir, sans pouvoir en sortir. Oui, Emma avait le cœur gros, lourd et, en dépit de tout cela, la blonde désirait par-dessus-tout pouvoir s'exprimer sans crainte, sans peur que toute sa vulnérabilité ne lui retombe dessus, encore une fois. Pourtant, l'ancienne Sauveuse faisait entièrement confiance en Regina. Elle lui avait toujours fais confiance sans jamais, à aucun moment, douter de la Mairesse. Seulement voilà, Emma ne faisait pas exprès, elle gardait une certaine réserve, une certaine réticence. Pas à l'encontre de la sulfureuse brune, mais à l'encontre d'elle-même, son pire ennemi. Que faire ? prendre de nouveau le risque d'être déçue, de s'écraser violement sur le sol ? prendre le risque de se détruire physiquement, mentalement si jamais un beau jour, cette femme qu'Emma aimait profondément l'utilise contre elle ? la réponse était oui. La blonde préférait écouter son cœur plutôt que de se laisser envahir encore une fois par toutes les pensées négatives qui embuaient son cerveau, ces voix qui l'empêchaient d'avancer, de trouver la paix.

Regina lisait sur le visage d'Emma qu'elle était inquiète, qu'elle hésitait. La brune ne voulait en rien brusquer cette jeune femme mais, la Mairesse devait pouvoir l'aider, il fallait qu'elles trouvent la lumière au bout de ce long tunnel dans lequel l'ancienne Sauveuse marchait depuis des années. Ce même tunnel que Regina avait emprunté, elle aussi, bien qu'elle n'adopte Henry, puis sa rencontre avec sa belle Emma Swan. Cette dernière avait reculé d'à peine un mètre, ou deux, de peur de fondre littéralement sur le corps de Regina. La brune n'était pas de cet avis, elle combla le vide qui s'était créer entre les deux jeunes femmes, déposant avec une légère sensualité ses mains sur les hanches de l'ancienne Sauveuse et avait collé son corps musclé au sien dans une fougue attendrissante. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres aussi, étaient extrêmement proches. Alors, tout naturellement, Regina effleura la bouche d'Emma. Ce simple geste faisait frémir les deux jeunes femmes et comme la veille, un gémissement resta bloqué dans leur gorge, se retenant avec difficulté. La brune n'arrêta pas pour autant cet instant emplis de désir, elle dévia ses lèvres vers la mâchoire de l'ancienne Sauveuse et parsema sa peau de baisers brûlants.

Inconsciemment, Emma pencha sa tête sur le côté, laissant accès à son cou qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose : découvrir la sensation des lèvres de la Mairesse. Là, ici, tout de suite, la jeune blonde ressentait une douce chaleur qui naissait dans son bas ventre, une sensation perdue, qu'Emma ne croyait jamais retrouver. Elle s'était trompée, Regina était définitivement celle qui redonnait vie à l'ancienne Sauveuse. La brune redonnait vie au corps, à l'esprit et au cœur d'Emma. Bientôt, l'ancienne Méchante Reine redonnerait vie à l'âme torturée et égarée de la blonde. Il suffirait d'un baiser, d'une nuit d'amour et Emma pourrait renaître, elle pourrait commencer une toute nouvelle vie avec Regina, avec Henry. Oui, en cet instant, Emma en était persuadée : la paix n'était plus très loin, elle y aurait accès dans cette ville, dans le creux des reins de la belle, la magnifique Regina Mills. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, l'ancienne Sauveuse revînt sur terre lorsque les lèvres de Regina s'égarèrent dans son cou, déposant quelques baisers. Le cœur d'Emma chavirait, comme s'il allait exploser. Toutes les caresses, les petites attentions que Regina lui apportait, était une douce torture pour la blonde. Son corps était littéralement détendu, apaisé grâce aux baisers, aux étreintes que Regina lui offrait. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, l'ancienne Méchante Reine se décolla légèrement du corps d'Emma, déposant son doux regard sur sa jolie blonde, encore une fois.

« Emma chérie, parle-moi. »

« Promets-moi que je n'aurais pas à le regretter, promets-le-moi... »

« Je te le promets Emma chérie. »

La jeune blonde acquiesça doucement, prenant la main de Regina pour se diriger vers le lit à moitié défait. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent côte à côte, un silence planait dans l'air, une certaine tension y était palpable, comme si la Mairesse et la Shérif savaient que ce qui allait se dérouler durant les minutes à venir, changerait leur vie à tout jamais. Comme si, cette nuit serait une toute nouvelle tournure dans leur relation. Emma décida de faire face à Regina en s'asseyant en tailleur, le regard dans le vide, remplis de larmes alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé. La brune déposa sa main sur la joue de sa jolie Sauveuse et lui sourit tendrement.

« A ton rythme, mon Emma. »

« Je ne sais même par où commencer... »

« Raconte-moi uniquement ce qui te passer par la tête, ce que tu as envie de me dire, de me montrer. »

« Regina, j'ai peur de te dégoûter. »

« Jamais Emma chérie. Mais sache que je ne te forcerai pas, toi seule décidera, d'accord. ? »

« Okay. »

Emma baissa la tête, un rire nerveux venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, les larmes dans le coin des yeux. L'ancienne Sauveuse respira un bon coup, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à vive allure. Une fois qu'elle fût réellement concentrée, la jolie blonde releva le visage, son regard plongea dans les yeux noisette de Regina.

« Je suis désolée, tout ça risque d'être un peu confus. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne me suis pas confié à quelqu'un de cette façon, je me méfie toujours de tout le monde. Surtout depuis ce qui m'est arrivé avec Neal. Même à lui je ne lui ai jamais raconté comme je m'apprête à le faire avec toi. Je n'ai jamais montré mes cicatrices, mes marques à qui que ce soit. Tu vois, je ne suis pas très stable, alors s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas pour ce cafouillage. Quand j'ai atterri dans l'autre monde, j'étais enveloppé dans une couverture en laine, avec un Cygne cousu dessus. Mon nom de famille vient de là. J'ai été retrouver au bord d'une route mais ça, tu le sais plus au moins. A l'orphelinat, je n'étais pas aimée. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux mais, dans des conditions pareilles, c'était encore pire. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai été brutalisée par les filles, les garçons, un vrai bouc émissaire. Bref. J'avais sept ans la première fois que j'ai été accueillie dans une famille. Un couple marié depuis une quinzaine d'années et leur fille, Lola, âgée de quinze ans. Au début, les choses allaient plutôt bien, mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que le père de famille était violent physiquement et verbalement. La mère, quant à elle, elle s'était attachée à moi, elle faisait tout pour me protéger. Lola aussi était violente. Elle me répétait sans cesse que j'étais fautive, que depuis mon arrivée, j'avais rendu son père agressif. Évidemment, j'ai fini par le croire. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma première cicatrice. »

Emma retira son débardeur et se retrouva en brassière devant Regina, déjà émue face à cette histoire. La blonde se mit de dos, passant sa main le long de sa nuque où l'on pouvait voir une cicatrice qui devait faire six centimètres. Emma était crispée, comme si elle ressentait encore la douleur infligée par Lola.

« Lola avait pris un chandelier et m'avait tapé avec. Les parents n'étaient pas là et m'avaient laissé seule avec elle. »

Contre toute attente, Regina toucha délicatement la cicatrice, prolongeant un peu sa caresse. Au début, les doigts de la brune effleurèrent simplement la peau de _sa_ jolie blonde, hésitante. Mais l'instant d'après, la Mairesse établit le contact entre l'entaille et ses phalanges. L'ancienne Méchante Reine frissonna en même temps qu'Emma, qui s'attendait à une autre réaction de la part de la brune. Le cœur de Regina rata un battement lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent le long du dos de sa Sauveuse. Un dos musclé mais terriblement blessé de ce qu'observait la Mairesse. Dans un dernier soupir, Regina approcha ses lèvres de la nuque de _sa_ belle Emma pour venir embrasser cette première cicatrice.

« Continue, je suis là mon Emma. »

Le cœur de l'ancienne Sauveuse bondissait dans sa poitrine. Comme si, de presque peu, l'organe allait lâcher. Emma n'avait jamais reçu autant de tendresse, de douceur qu'en cet instant. La blonde se souvenait pertinemment que, quand elle avait dix-huit ans, les premières nuits où la jeune femme était avec Neal, à l'évocation de son passé d'Orpheline, le brun ne s'était pas comporté de cette façon avec la jeune Swan. Il avait été réconfortant, doux, certes, mais Emma devait s'avouer que Regina était au-dessus de tout cela. A présent, l'ancienne Sauveuse se sentait en totale confiance dans les bras de la Mairesse. La jeune Shérif était décidé à tout raconter, à tout montrer à la belle Regina Mills.

« Un soir de Décembre, quelques semaines avant Noël, la police a débarqué à la maison. Les violences, les cris avaient continués durant l'année complète que j'ai passé dans cette famille. C'est la mère qui a ouvert. La police lui avait expliqué que les voisins avaient téléphoné pour signaler les cris, témoin même des violences qu'elle subissait. Evidement, ils avaient des doutes pour Lola, et pour moi, également. Ce soir-là, ça été horrible. Le père se débattait, il démentait mais en voyant les marques sur mon visage, dans mon cou, ainsi que sur Lola, la police savait très bien que ce n'était pas nécessaire de les manipuler. Le problème c'est que dans son genre d'intervention, la police a commencé à vouloir m'embarquer avec Lola. Je criais, je pleurais, je ne voulais pas être séparer de celle que j'avais considéré comme une mère. Je me souviens que ce soir-là, quand j'ai vue son visage pour la dernière fois, j'ai réussi à l'appeler maman. Mais c'était trop tard. J'ai été mise dans la voiture avec Lola. Ma… mère, quant à elle, avait été placé dans une autre voiture avec son mari à côté. J'ai été renvoyer à l'orphelinat, Lola aussi, mais pour un petit mois, le temps d'ouvrir l'enquête etc. Nôtre mère ayant obtenue gain de cause, Lola est retournée auprès d'elle et moi, j'étais de nouveau toute seule. »

« Pourquoi uniquement Lola ? »

« Malheureusement, d'un point de vue administratif, pour pouvoir adopter intégralement, il faut être marier, seulement voilà, avec un père en prison et une mère célibataire en procédure de divorce, c'était impossible. »

« Emma, je suis sincèrement désolée. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Regina. »

« Un peu, tout de même. »

Emma aurait aimé répliquer. Mais la blonde était épuisée, elle n'en avait nullement la force. Même si un beau jour, l'ancienne Sauveuse dirait à Regina ce qu'elle pense sincèrement, elle lui dirait que la brune ne doit pas s'en vouloir, qu'à l'époque, la Mairesse ne pouvait pas savoir, que le destin était fait ainsi. La Shérif lui dirait qu'elle comprend les Ténèbres dans lesquelles Regina étaient plongées. Emma ne pourra jamais en vouloir à Regina.

Tout à coup, Emma se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce souvenir de Décembre était terriblement douloureux pour l'ancienne Sauveuse. Malgré son jeune âge à ce moment-là, la jeune blonde se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails.

Regina s'empressa d'enlacer _sa_ belle Emma, n'hésitant pas à lui caresser les cheveux, allant même jusqu'à lui embrasser la nuque. La brune resserra délicatement son étreinte, une main toujours dans les boucles de la jolie blonde, son visage posé sur son épaule.

« Je suis là mon Emma, je suis là, tu n'es plus toute seule. »

La main de la Mairesse glissa le long du dos d'Emma. L'ancienne Méchante Reine frissonnait, complètement électrisée par le contact de ses phalanges sur le dos musclé de _sa_ Sauveuse. La brune s'amusait à imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerait une nuit d'amour auprès d'Emma. Ella protégerait sûrement Regina, elle pourrait la surplomber, l'envelopper pour la sécuriser grâce à sa carrure et ses bras musclés. La Mairesse se perdit silencieusement dans ses pensées, imaginant encore quelques instants ce à quoi pourrait ressembler le corps entièrement nu de l'ancienne Sauveuse. Bon dieu, la brune espérait tellement avoir la chance un beau jour, pas si lointain peut-être de pouvoir admirer les courbes d'Emma, caresser sa peau diaphane, presque transparente toute une nuit, toute une vie. Elle espérait avoir la chance d'embrasser la Shérif de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Toute une vie dans les bras d'Emma semblait un futur parfait pour Regina, un futur idéal, heureux, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

« Continue, Emma. » _**murmura Regina, son visage toujours posé sur l'épaule d'Emma.**_

« Toutes les tâches de brûlures que tu vois le long de mon dos, ce sont des tâches dû à des brûlures causées par des cigarettes. »

« Tu veux dire que l'on t'a brûlée volontairement ? »

« Oui »

« Oh, Emma… »

« Quand je suis revenue à l'orphelinat, j'étais de nouveau le bouc émissaire. L'enfant que l'ont détestait sans raisons. Les jeunes filles ont continué à me brutaliser, les garçons aussi. Continuellement, ils s'amusaient à me bousculer dans les couloirs, à me faire des croches pieds dans les escaliers. Parfois, certaines filles se cachaient sous mon lit et, quand je me réveillais, elles m'agrippaient les pieds pour me faire tomber. Un jour, les choses ont dérapé. Un groupe d'adolescents me sont tombés dessus, ils voulaient que je fasse tout ce qu'ils me demandaient. C'était tout, et n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai refusé. A chaque fois. Alors, pour me punir, ils retiraient mon vêtement, allumaient une cigarette et s'amusaient à me les écraser dessus. Ça a duré plus de six mois, jusqu'à ce qu'une éducatrice nous trouve. Les garçons concernés ont été renvoyer de l'Orphelinat. A ce moment-là, j'aurais très bien dénoncé tout le reste mais ce que ces garçons m'ont fait endurer, ça m'a traumatisé, j'avais peur. Horriblement peur, tout le temps, à n'importe quelle heure, le jour, la nuit. »

La rage s'était emparée du corps de Regina. Durant le récit d'Emma, la Mairesse avait serré les points, son visage était complètement fermé, la mâchoire contractée. Toute la colère que la brune ressentait s'était transformé en quelques larmes, roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. L'ancienne Méchante Reine s'en voulait terriblement. Elle était responsable du vécu de _sa_ Sauveuse, de chaque étape dans sa vie, toute la violence, la maltraitance, Regina avait engendré cela. Sous prétexte de vengeance, parce qu'elle voulait détruire le bonheur de celle qui lui avait ôté le sien. Autrement dit, Mary-Margaret, la mère de la femme dont elle était amoureuse, la nulle autre mère d'Emma. Au bout d'une minute, Regina finit par se ressaisir.

« Emma, me permettrais-tu que je fasse quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Regina. »

Même si elle tremblait, Regina devait le faire. Elle devait continuer d'envelopper Emma de douceur, de tendresse, tout ce dont la blonde avait été priver par sa faute. Alors, tout doucement, la Mairesse incita l'ancienne Sauveuse à s'allonger sur le ventre. Pour se faire, Regina avait déposé ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma puis, elle pencha son corps sur le côté et la blonde avait alors comprit le message. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été électriser une nouvelle fois lorsque Regina toucha pour la première fois les hanches dénudées de _sa_ belle blonde. Emma crû défaillir, son corps avait réagit instantanément, désireuse de recevoir plus. Son désir fût réalisé. Regina, avait une légère appréhension, venait de s'assoir délicatement sur le bas du dos d'Emma. La brune resta figée quelques secondes, captant la moindre réaction de _sa_ Sauveuse mais, cette dernière semblait en confiance, elle semblait attendre ce que Regina allait lui offrir : de tendres et doux baisers.

Tout doucement, Regina commençait à se pencher sur le dos d'Emma qui ne disait rien, se laissant envahir par le désir de ressentir les lèvres de la Mairesse le long de son dos. Au fur et à mesure, la brune parvint à proximité des tâches qui longeaient le dos de _sa_ Sauveuse. Elle déposa un baiser chaste, dans un premier temps puis, dans un second temps, les baisers de Regina devinrent plus appuyés, plus tendres encore. Certains étaient même quelque peu fougueux, passionnels. Mais malgré cela, la tendresse et la douceur se dissimulait toujours à travers chaque baiser, quels qu'ils soient.

Emma frissonnait à chacun des baisers. Le désir l'envahissait, il brûlait en elle et ne savait plus comment elle pourrait se retenir. Mais il fallait qu'elle trouve la force de le faire, la force de lutter encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, elle résisterait. Demain, la jeune femme arrêtera sa lutte, il était temps pour la blonde de relâcher, de se libérer de tout cet amour, de cet amour indescriptible qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Regina. Demain, c'est promis, elle lui dirait tout. Absolument tout. Alors que Regina continuait de l'embrasser, repassant à plusieurs reprises sur les tâches, en même temps, les deux jeunes femmes haletèrent signifiant alors le bien-être que chacune d'elles ressentaient en cet instant.

Quand la brune s'arrêta, elle s'allongea auprès d'Emma qui lui faisait face, à présent. Alors qu'elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent en même temps, accroché aux yeux de l'autre, dans le lit et se précipitèrent presque pour coller leur corps.

« Aurais-tu autres choses à me raconter, Emma ? »

« Non, je t'ai tout dit. Les violences ont duré longtemps, à l'orphelinat. Puis, il y a eu Ingrid, Lily, et Neal. »

En un sens, Regina était soulagée d'entendre qu'Emma n'avait plus rien à raconter. Elle était soulagée uniquement parce que la brune estimait que _sa_ belle blonde avait assez souffert. La Mairesse s'approcha davantage de l'ancienne Sauveuse, et câlina la joue d'Emma qui lui offrit un tendre sourire auquel Regina répondit.

« Tu pourrais me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Neal ? Promis, en suite, je ne te demanderai plus rien. »

« Regina, cela ne me dérange pas de te raconter. J'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai rencontré Neal. Je m'étais enfuis, à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie. Alors que je venais de voler ma voiture, Neal se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Avec le temps, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Mais Neal était un voleur, lors de son dernier coup, j'ai été envoyer en prison à sa place. C'est là que j'ai appris que j'attendais Henry. Seulement voilà, August avait demandé à Neal de m'envoyer en prison pour accomplir ma destinée de briser le Sort Noir. »

« Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. Tout cela, c'est ma faute, je m'en veux. A cause de moi tu as enduré toute cette violence, tous ces traumatismes. Par ma faute, tu es devenue la Ténébreuse et pendant des semaines, tu t'es fait du mal, tu déprimais, parce qu'au fond de toi, tout a ressurgi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner. »

« Gina, écoute-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je te connais, je sais qui tu es. Je sais pourquoi, à cette époque, tu as lancé la malédiction. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurai certes, pas souffert mais, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, Henry n'existerait pas. Gina, je ne regrette en rien mon passé. Je me suis construite avec tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne t'en veux pas. Cesse de te torturer. »

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Regina. Emma l'essuya avec son pouce et vînt embrasser le front de la Mairesse. La jeune femme attrapa la brune par les hanches et l'enlaça avec tendresse, un soupçon de passion s'était malgré tout dissimulé.

Regina, quant à elle, caressait les épaules d'Emma, longeant de ses mains les bras de _sa_ Sauveuse. La brune revint sur les hanches de la jolie blonde, remontant jusqu'à ses côtes, juste au-dessous de la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Tu es magnifique, Emma. »

« Pas autant que toi, Gina. »

Dans un sourire, les deux jeunes femmes approchèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre. Le souffle coupé, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement, chastement, ayant peur de franchir la barrière. La brune vint se blottir contre le corps d'Emma qui l'enveloppait tendrement. La jeune blonde embrassa la tempe de la Mairesse et murmura à son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, ma belle Regina Mills. »


	5. Partie V

_**Note de l'auteure**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voilà la cinquième partie de cette mini-fanfiction. Logiquement, encore un ou deux parties et cette petite histoire sera officiellement terminée. Mais, rassurez-vous, il y a toujours « musicothérapie » et j'ai quelques idées pour d'éventuelles OS, ou mini-fiction pour ce Recueil !**_

 _ **Je préviens cette partie contient une scène de sexe, rated M, pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas la lire, je signalerai d'où à où se situe cette scène. Désolée si je vous déçois parce que cette scène est assez longue donc vous risquez de ne pas lire grand-chose… Je vous rassure, rien de choquant, ni de vulgaire, je n'aime pas cela ! Je suis soft, et surtout, je me suis beaucoup focalisée sur ce qu'Emma et Regina ressentent. C'est un moyen de se prouver qu'elles se font confiance et qu'elles s'aiment. S'en suit une révélation**_ __ __

 _ **Bref !**_

 _ **Voici la signalisation concernant la scène : / ! /**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter… !**_

 _ **C.**_

 **Partie V.**

« **Bonne nuit, ma belle Regina Mills.** »

Le lendemain, la famille Swan – Mills s'était réveillée de bonne heure pour pouvoir profiter de la ville. Henry avait été le premier à ouvrir les yeux ce matin, surpris de ne pas voir sa mère à côté de lui. Tout compte fait, en y réfléchissant bien, l'adolescent se doutait bien que sa mère ne pouvait être que dans la chambre d'à côté aux cotés de sa man'. C'est tout sourire qu'il s'était levé, prenant le temps de se préparer avant de finalement taper à la porte de la chambre d'Emma pour voir si tout allait bien.

Dans Rome, la famille Swan – Mills s'émerveillait face à la beauté de cette ville. Ils passaient du bon temps, riaient beaucoup. Dans la foule, dans les rues, pendant les visites des monuments, Regina, Emma et Henry se sentaient à leur place, telle une famille « ordinaire » qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément mais qu'importe. Ici, à Rome, personnes ne se doutait de qui ils étaient vraiment.

Alors que la famille continuait leur excursion dans le Panthéon, chacune de leur côté, Emma et Regina se remémorait la nuit dernière. Plus important encore, les deux jeunes femmes se remémorait lorsqu'elles s'étaient réveillées tout doucement, ce matin. C'est l'ancienne Sauveuse qui avait ouvert les yeux en premier, observant durant de longues minutes la Mairesse endormit paisiblement, complètement lovée contre le corps de la Sheriff. Ce matin-là, pour Emma, fût l'un des plus doux réveils de toute son existence. La blonde désirait plus que tout se réveiller chaque matin de cette façon, dans les bras de l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

De son côté, Regina se sentait apaisée. Ce matin, en se réveillant, elle rencontra deux yeux émeraude magnifique qui la regardait intensément. La brune, dès lors qu'elle avait croisé le regard de _sa_ jolie blonde, avait souri. Puis, tout d'un coup, la Mairesse réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas sourit de cette façon depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Même lorsque Regina était avec Robin, qu'elle croyait aimer cet homme, en se réveillant dans ses bras, la brune n'avait pas abordé un sourire aussi doux, aussi joyeux que ce matin en voyant Emma, en étant dans les bras d'Emma. Face à ce souvenir, Regina sourit de nouveau, comme si elle y était encore, dans ce grand lit, des draps blancs recouvrant à peine leur corps. La brune avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait encore respirer l'odeur corporelle d'Emma, un mélange d'amande douce et de cannelle. L'ancienne Méchante Reine ne pourrait plus jamais se lasser de cette odeur, une odeur si apaisante, si rassurante pour la brune.

Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, tout en continuant d'admirer le Panthéon, une main glissa dans la sienne. Regina tourna délicatement le visage, pour apercevoir celui d'Emma, le regard emplit de bonheur. La blonde avait initié ce geste, tout naturellement, comme si elles étaient un couple. L'ancienne Méchante Reine releva le visage pour admirer _sa_ Sauveuse qui, quant à elle, rougit quelque peu.

« A ce que je vois, on rougit, Miss Swan ? »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, Majesté. Votre regard me transperce. »

Si Regina et Emma sortaient ensembles, la brune aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'embrasser. Bien que la tentation soit forte, l'ancienne Méchante Reine devait se retenir. Soudain, les battements de cœur de la Mairesse s'accélérèrent, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, à présent. Tout ceci fût provoqué par Emma qui s'était approché de Regina pour murmurer délicatement à son oreille.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. Toi, tu es si belle, que ta beauté se mêle parfaitement à cet endroit. »

Les joues de Regina devinrent rouges instantanément. C'était inévitable, Emma savait quoi dire pour lui faire perdre tous moyens d'élocutions. Jamais la Mairesse ne se serait douté que la blonde puisse être aussi romantique, aussi poétique.

En voyant l'effet qu'Emma avait procuré chez Regina, elle ne put réprimander un sourire, fière de sa petite victoire. La blonde arqua un sourcil, un sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres.

« Et maintenant, qui c'est qui rougit, Majesté ? »

« Vous me le paierez, Miss Swan. »

« J'ai tellement peur ! »

Le regard de Regina changea subitement, devenant noir de colère. Emma, quant à elle, n'était absolument pas dupe. La blonde connaissant l'égo de l'ancienne Méchante Reine, elle savait qu'elle était fière et qu'elle n'assumait pas tout. La jeune Swan se mit à rire, suivit de la Mairesse, moins de trente seconde plus tard. Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent durant une petite minute, presque à gorge déployée. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé de rire, Emma attrapa la seconde main de Regina pour entrelacer leur doigt, une fois de plus. Voilà que désormais, les deux jeunes femmes avaient leur deux mains liées. L'ancienne Sauveuse et la Mairesse se regardèrent intensément, comme à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait.

« Hey, les mamans, vous faites quoi ? »

Les deux concernées tournèrent la tête en même temps, avec brutalité. Elles lâchèrent leur main subitement, telles des adolescentes prises sur le fait. Leur fils se mit à rire, en voyant la tête que ses mamans faisaient.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes les mamans, en dirait deux adolescentes prises sur le fait par leur parent. »

Sur ces quelques paroles, Henry continuait sa route, laissant ses mamans totalement stupéfaites. Regina regarda Emma qui haussa les épaules et se gratta la nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« De plus en plus intelligent, le gamin hein. »

« A qui le dis-tu. »

Finalement, Regina s'approcha d'Emma, joignant sa main dans la sienne l'entrainant doucement avec elle pour rejoindre leur fils.

 _ **Un peu plus tard.**_

En fin de matinée, la famille Swan – Mills s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour pouvoir manger tranquillement et profitait de la cuisine Italienne. Emma et Henry étaient comme surexcités, tandis que Regina, attendrit, s'amusait à les taquiner continuellement. Le cœur de la blonde se gonflait de bonheur. Les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour Emma. Tant physiquement, que moralement. Maintenant, tout cela était loin derrière elle, tout doucement, la Sheriff remontait la pente, heureuse d'être aux côtés de son fils et de la femme qu'elle aimait. A cette pensée, le regard d'Emma dévia vers le visage de Regina qui souriait, admirant Henry et riait des blagues que l'adolescent racontait. L'ancienne Sauveuse fixait cette sulfureuse brune, la plus belle femme que le monde a créée, se disait-elle, intérieurement. Regina sentit une paire d'yeux qui la fixait alors, doucement, elle releva le visage et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma. Un courant électrique passait entre les deux jeunes femmes, comme si autour d'elles, plus rien n'existait. A chaque fois qu'elles se regardaient, cette sensation de plénitude, d'être seules sur Terre les submergeait. Sous la table, Emma glissa son pied, cherchant celui de Regina. Une fois trouvé, la blonde entama une caresse le long du mollet de la brune, guettant la moindre réaction. L'ancienne Méchante Reine, surprise au premier abord, frissonna face à ce contact inattendu. La Mairesse regarda _sa_ Sauveuse à nouveau, les pupilles dilatées, la couleur de ses yeux avaient changés, devenant noir, signe de désir. Heureuse de cette effet, Emma continua de monter son pied, discrètement, jusqu'à arrivée jusqu'en haut de la cuisse de la Mairesse. Doucement, la blonde traça le même chemin, dans le sens inverse, cette fois. Henry, quant à lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous yeux avec ses mamans. Discrètement, il tourna la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir que les choses avançaient.

Une fois le repas terminé, la famille Swan – Mills repartirent en direction de la résidence. L'après-midi se déroula lentement, Regina, Emma et Henry étaient autour de la piscine, profitant d'être seuls pour nager, se jeter de l'eau dessus, et rire, évidement.

Lorsque la famille regagna le couloir qui menait à leur chambre respective, Emma avait une proposition à faire à Regina. Henry, ayant comprit qu'elles avaient besoin d'être seules, rentra dans la chambre. La blonde ne savait pas réellement comment elle pourrait demander à la Mairesse si elle acceptait qu'elles dinent ensembles, ce soir. L'ancienne Sauveuse avait repéré un petit restaurant intime qui organisait une soirée « blanche » et Emma désirait emmener Regina pour qu'elles se retrouvent seules, elle voulait faire les choses bien car après tout, la Mairesse était une Reine alors, si la blonde voulait la conquérir, il fallait faire bien, composée une soirée qui soit digne d'une Reine telle que Regina.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Emma ? »

« J'aimerai t'inviter à dîner. J'ai repéré un restaurant en ville. La seule condition c'est de venir habiller en blanc. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit mais… »

Emma fût coupée dans sa phrase alors que Regina venait de l'enlacer tendrement. L'ancienne Sauveuse resserra cette étreinte, sa main s'aventura dans les cheveux ébènes de la Mairesse, rassurée de voir que finalement, elle allait peut-être accepter sa proposition.

« Je serai ravie de dîner en ta compagnie, Emma. »

« Okay, hm, super, reposes-toi bien cet après-midi dans ce cas, d'accord ? Je viendrai te chercher vers 19h30, ça te va ? »

« Parfait Emma chérie. »

Regina embrassa la joue d'Emma, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la chambre, souriant une dernière fois à _sa_ jolie blonde. Heureuse, la Sheriff alla dans sa chambre, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

 _ **Le soir-même**_ **.**

La soirée s'était rapidement dessiné. Emma commençait sérieusement à angoisser de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se calmer, pour gérer la panique qui grandissait en elle. Avant de quitter sa chambre, la jeune Swan se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. La blonde portait une robe qui épousait ses formes, avec un léger décolleté, dos nus, allant au-dessous de ses genoux, sans pour autant que la robe soit trop longue, ni trop courte, juste ce qu'il fallait. Emma s'était maquillée d'un trait d'eye-liner, elle avait rassemblé sa chevelure blonde dans un chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches ondulées le long de son visage. La Sheriff avait même pensé à mettre du rouge à lèvres rosé, discret mais efficace. Elle se parfuma et quitta sa chambre pour venir taper à celle de Regina et d'Henry.

Lorsque la brune lui ouvrit la porte, le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. La Mairesse était tout bonnement magnifique. Elle portait une robe en dentelle plutôt longue, avec une doublure, un décolleté plongeant sans pour autant que cela soit vulgaire, avec des escarpins noirs. La brune s'était parfaitement bien maquillée, assez légèrement même et portait un rouge à lèvre rouge. La peau halée de Regina ressortait avec le blanc de sa robe, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus magnifique aux yeux d'Emma. Cette dernière lui prit la main pour la faire sortir de la chambre, avant lui embrasser la cicatrice au-dessus de ses lèvres.

« Regina, tu es superbe. »

« Merci Emma. Tu es tout aussi belle, vraiment très belle. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent, le sourire aux lèvres puis elles entamèrent le chemin vers la sortie de la résidence. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, Emma et Regina arrivèrent dans le restaurant où quelques personnes étaient installées, sans pour autant que ce soit remplit.

« L'endroit te plait ? » _**demanda Emma, qui voulait se rassurer.**_

« Cet endroit est magnifique Emma, merci. » _**murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre la main de la blonde.**_

« Je me répète, mais tu es superbe Regina, vraiment.

« Merci mon Emma, tu me flattes… »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. »

Regina avait le regard brillant, c'était l'arythmie dans le myocarde, complètement troublée et envoutée par les paroles d'Emma. La brune n'avait jamais été traiter de cette façon, être aux cotés de _sa_ Sauveuse, pour Regina, ressemblait à une toute autre vie, à une toute autre existence, comme si son passé et vécu de Méchante Reine n'avait en réalité, jamais exister. Emma, tout naturellement, faisait oublier cette période sombre de sa vie, celle qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier.

« Emma, promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais… »

« Hé, Regina, jamais je ne pourrai faire une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi, je tiens à toi, je tiens énormément à toi, comment pourrai-je prétendre vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ? Ce serait terriblement hypocrite de ma part, terriblement faux. Je serai toujours là, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. »

« Merci, mon Emma… Je ne peux vivre sans toi, moi non plus. Même si au début tu me faisais peur, même si je t'ai rejeté, tu as toujours été là, tu as cru en moi, sans jamais douter, j'ignore comment aurai-je pu faire si tu n'étais pas là. »

« C'est du passé, à présent. Je suis là, Gina. »

La brune sourit tendrement à Emma qui le lui rendit, serrant doucement sa main, toujours dans celle de Regina.

Durant la soirée, Emma et Regina discutèrent de tout, de rien, elles rigolaient ensembles, flirtaient même parfois, se charmaient mutuellement. Tout au long du repas, les deux jeunes femmes se rassurèrent constamment, elles cherchaient le contact physique en permanence, elles échangeaient de grands sourires, se caresser la main, la joue, tout devenait fluide, naturel, elles avaient besoin de ça pour avancer, pour vivre.

Leur repas terminé, l'ancienne Sauveuse et l'ancienne Méchante Reine restèrent quelques minutes de plus à table, avant de décider de rentrer.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Regina et Emma regagnèrent doucement la résidence. Dans les petites rues qu'elles empruntaient, les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient la main, telles des amantes qui profitaient d'être ensembles dans l'une des plus belles villes de l'Italie. Ce geste était invraisemblablement vital pour l'ancienne Sauveuse et la Mairesse. Elles l'avaient initiée avec une certaine timidité mais lorsqu'elles avaient compris que chacune d'elles le désiraient, la question ne se poser même plus.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, Emma et Regina finirent par arriver devant la Fontaine de Trevi. La rue était presque déserte, contrairement au reste de la journée où un nombre incalculable de touristes se ruaient devant ce monument. La Mairesse avait lâché la main de _sa_ Sauveuse à contre cœur pour s'assoir sur le rebord arrondit qui faisait le tour de la Fontaine. Le visage de la brune étant baissé, Emma en profita pour admirer cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. Bien que cet amour soit présent depuis un moment dans le cœur de l'ancienne Sauveuse, ces dernier jours passés en compagnie de Regina l'avait fait tomber amoureuse davantage. La blonde avait découvert une tendresse, une douceur chez la Mairesse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait cette facette de la brune, la sécurité qu'elle lui apportait, ces baisers brûlants que Regina lui avait offerts sans même y réfléchir, elle aimait les deux dernières nuits que les deux jeunes femmes avaient passées ensembles, elle avait aimé se réveiller et voir le doux visage de l'ancienne Méchante Reine encore endormit. Emma était persuadée de ce qu'elle voulait désormais. Son avenir, la blonde ne pouvait y songer sans que Regina soit à ses côtés. Une légère brise s'était levée faisant virevolter les cheveux ébènes de la Mairesse, une mèche délicatement posée devant son œil, le regard toujours posé sur le sol, comme si la brune n'osait pas regarder Emma qui, quant à elle, continuait de l'admirer.

La jeune Sheriff s'approcha tout doucement de Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées. Emma releva le visage de la Mairesse, replaçant délicatement sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Dans les yeux de Regina, la blonde perçut de l'eau salée qui s'était formé à l'intérieur. A peine une demi seconde plus tard, une larme solitaire roule silencieusement sur la joue de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Emma glissa son pouce sur la peau halée de la Mairesse, avant d'essuyer délicatement cette larme qui en cachait une autre.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » _**demanda la blonde dans un murmure**_

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie Emma. Tu es tellement douce, attentionnée, tu sais me faire rire, m'émouvoir, tu sais prendre soin de moi. Quand je te regarde, je le vois que tu tiens à moi, que tu serais prête à tout pour me protéger, pour faire en sorte que j'aille bien. Cela fait des années que quelqu'un n'a pas été aussi tendre avec moi. Le fait que tout cela vienne de toi, c'est d'autant plus prenant pour moi, émotionnellement parlant. Je ne voudrais être ailleurs pour rien au monde. Je ne voudrais jamais avoir à quitter cet endroit. »

« Regina. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'ai toujours promis une fin heureuse, je me suis juré de veiller sur toi alors, tant que je n'aurais pas tenue toutes ces promesses, je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. Et, moi non plus je ne voudrais être ailleurs pour rien au monde. »

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de ma fin heureuse qu'en cet instant. »

Regina avait prononcé cette phrase dans un murmure à peine audible, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma l'entende mais, en voyant l'expression sur le visage de cette dernière, la Mairesse comprit que _sa_ belle blonde avait tout entendu. L'ancienne Sauveuse esquissa un sourire terriblement joyeux. Se pourrait-il en fin de compte, que Regina ressente aussi cela, cette conviction qu'elle pourrait être sa fin heureuse comme Emma le serait pour la brune ?

La blonde posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Regina, totalement immobile, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Dans leur regard, chacune d'entre elles perçurent de la part de l'autre une infinie tendresse, une affection profonde et semblerait-il, un peu – voire beaucoup – d'amour.

« Tu es beaucoup trop belle pour que je te laisse partir ce soir. »

Cette phrase eût l'effet d'une bombe. Regina n'en revenait pas. Son cœur rata un battement, sa cage thoracique s'était surélevée, totalement surprise par cet aveux.

« Tu as réellement dit cela ? »

« Oui. Tu es infiniment belle, Regina Mills. »

Emma se positionna face à Regina, totalement abasourdi. Jamais encore auparavant, quelqu'un ne lui avait dit d'aussi belles choses. La blonde approcha doucement et avec assurance – malgré une certaine timidité tout de même – son visage de celui de la Mairesse qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'Emma initie leur premier baiser. Son souhait fût réalisé. L'ancienne Sauveuse était désormais à quelques centimètres des lèvre de Regina qui respirait avec difficulté. Très proches l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlèrent, venant caresser mutuellement leur visage entraînant un frisson sur tout leur corps. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, Emma posa chastement sa bouche sur celle de Regina. Le baiser était timide, très rapide mais, alors que la blonde venait de légèrement décoller ses lèvres, elle embrassa de nouveau l'ancienne Méchante Reine un peu plus longuement, cette fois-ci. Le baiser qu'elles échangeaient était à la fois tendre, plein de promesse puis, l'instant d'après, l'échange fût plus fougueux, plus passionné. Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina, rapprochant ainsi leur corps dans un élan de douceur. Les deux jeunes femmes s'offrirent plusieurs petits baisers, sans jamais réellement réussir à s'arrêter. Les mains d'Emma remontèrent délicatement le long des côtes de Regina, effleurant la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges caressent les épaules de la sulfureuse brune et remonta ainsi dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, quand l'air vint à leur manquer, les deux amantes se séparent – à contre cœur, évidement - mais leur visage resta terriblement proche. Elles ne voulaient en rien être éloigner l'une de l'autre, elles l'avaient assez été comme ça. Soudain, Emma et Regina réalisèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer, déclenchant alors en même temps, un énorme sourire et se mirent à rire durant une dizaine de seconde.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente. »

« Chut. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore, Emma. »

Evidement, la blonde ne se fit pas prier. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Regina pour un baiser langoureux et passionné, une nouvelle fois.

« Dieu, que tu embrasses bien. »

« Evidement, cela va de soi, je suis une Reine après tout. »

« Hm, tu n'es pas une Reine, tu es _**ma**_ Reine. »

« Possessive, Miss Swan ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, Majesté. »

« Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… »

« Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. »

Regina noua ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma pour l'attirer contre elle et se jeta fougueusement sur ses lèvres. La blonde, quant à elle, attrapa les hanches de la Mairesse, son bassin venant toucher le sien. De toute sa misérable vie, l'ancienne Sauveuse n'avait jamais été embrasser de la sorte. Jamais personnes n'avaient été aussi tendre, passionné avec elle dès les premiers instants et bon sang, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina, cette dernière le ressentait aussi et le lui rendait. Comment ne pas être heureuse ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent, à bout de souffle. Emma attrapa doucement la main de Regina, leur doigt entrelacer, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la résidence, silencieusement. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, l'ancienne Sauveuse ressentait comme une tension nouvelle. Celle-ci pesait lourdement, suivant à la trace les deux amantes. La blonde était focalisée sur Regina, le bruit des talons qui claquaient sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la porte de la chambre de la Sheriff. Emma inséra la carte dans le lecteur et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, sa main toujours dans celle de Regina.

Elles longèrent le petit couloir, toujours sans rien dire et s'avancèrent devant le lit. Dans un premier temps, Emma retira la veste de Regina qu'elle rangea dans le placard, accompagnée de la sienne. La Mairesse était de dos, complètement figée, une chaleur naissante se former dans son bas ventre. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Emma pourra-t-elle l'aimer et ne jamais l'abandonner ? Et si elle n'aimait pas son corps, si elle était déçue ? Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer tendrement, ainsi qu'une paire de lèvres qui déposaient des baisers fiévreux dans son cou.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Regina ? »

« De toi uniquement. »

/ ! **/ scène de sexe à partir d'ici**. / ! /

Regina s'était retournée, faisant face à Emma désormais. La Mairesse plongea son regard dans celui de _s a_ Sauveuse, avant de retirer ses talons, sans jamais quitter la blonde des yeux. La Sheriff ôta elle aussi les bottines qu'elle portait complètement envoûtée par son amante qui la regardait intensément. Emma combla l'espace vide qui la séparait de Regina avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. La Mairesse avait les bras ballants, obnubilée par la bouche de _sa_ jolie blonde, qui mettait de plus en plus de fougue dans leur baiser échangé. Dans la pièce, les deux amantes pouvaient ressentir la chaleur, l'excitation et l'appréhension de ce moment qu'elles attendaient depuis si longtemps. Emma et Regina prenaient leur temps, elles ne précipitaient rien, désireuses que cette nuit soit remplie d'amour, de douceur, de passion pour que jamais, elles ne puissent oublier. Leurs mains se baladèrent mutuellement sur leur corps, d'abord les hanches, les côtes, ainsi que leurs bras et leurs épaules. Regina doutait de plus en plus et aussitôt qu'Emma ressentit les craintes de sa compagne, elle stoppa les moindres faits et gestes, respectant les sentiments de la Mairesse.

« Regina, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai peur Emma… et si je ne te plaisais pas ? Si tu étais déçue en me voyant ? »

« Aucun risque Regina. Je t'admire, te trouve magnifique depuis mon arrivée à Storybrook, je rêve de cet instant depuis longtemps, je t'ai imaginé tant de fois, je sais que je ne serai pas déçue, au contraire. »

Heureuse et rassurée de la réponse que lui avait apporté Emma, Regina se sentit subitement plus légère, comme si un énorme poids venait de disparaître, laissant place uniquement au désir et à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers la blonde. La Mairesse attrapa le visage de la Sheriff entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. La jeune femme parsema la mâchoire d'Emma de baisers, sa bouche suivant le chemin de sa peau diaphane jusqu'à son cou, avant de défaire la fermeture éclair de la robe que la blonde portait. Regina était douce, glissant lentement les bretelles de la robe dévoilant ainsi les épaules carrées d'Emma. La Mairesse posa ses lèvres sur les épaules de son amante qui, de son côté, commençait également à retirer la fermeture éclair de la robe de Regina. Ensembles, les deux jeunes femmes firent glisser leur robe le long de leurs corps avec délicatesse puis, elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant de se coller l'une contre elle, d'un mouvement de bassin.

Dans l'instant, Emma souleva Regina qui encercla ses jambes autour des hanches de la blonde, hoquetant avec surprise quand ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. L'ancienne Sauveuse posa ses mains sur les fesses de la Mairesse et s'allongèrent sur le lit, la brune étant sous elle à présent. Emma se releva pour regarder Regina, vêtue d'un ensemble noir en dentelle, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination. De nouveau, les deux amantes s'embrassèrent, la brune en profita pour caresser tendrement le dos d'Emma et dégrafa le soutient gorge qu'elle retira doucement dévoilant ainsi la poitrine de _sa_ Sauveuse. Regina la trouvait belle. Jamais Emma ne lui avait parût aussi belle qu'à cet instant, la brune n'avait jamais vue une femme aussi magnifique que ce que l'était la Sheriff. La blonde joint ses mains dans celles de Regina pour la redresser, plongeant son regard dans le sien et lui retira son soutient gorge qu'elle fit tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Emma baissa le regard pour admirer la poitrine ronde et ferme de Regina qui se dressait devant elle. Timidement, son doigt vint caresser l'un des seins de la Mairesse qui soupirait déjà face aux attentions de son amante. Emma glissa sa main le long du téton de Regina et frissonna face à ce geste. Sentir l'excitation de la brune contre la paume de sa main l'émoustillait plus que tout. Délicatement, l'ancienne Sauveuse rallongea la Mairesse et vint l'embrasser tendrement. La brune pressa légèrement les fesses de la blonde qui soupirait, heureuse de cette délicate attention que lui portait Regina.

Petit à petit, Emma embrassa le cou de Regina avant de le mordiller laissant apparaître une marque rouge. La brune haletait, ce qui encourageait la Sheriff à continuer l'une de ses mains dévia vers l'un des seins de Regina, sa bouche descendit elle aussi sur cette poitrine généreuse et prit un téton dans sa bouche, l'autre, étant entre ses doigts, le faisant rouler. La Mairesse frissonnait, sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Emma était d'une tendresse, d'une douceur et d'une passion que Regina n'avait jamais connue. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, Emma était de loin la meilleure amante, et Regina l'aimait terriblement fort.

« Emma… » _**gémit-elle, essoufflée.**_

La concernée eût un sourire aux coins des lèvres et continuait de faire languir Regina. La blonde glissa sa main le long du ventre de son amante, venant buttée sur l'élastique de la culotte qu'elle portait. La Mairesse soupira davantage, désireuse que la blonde aille plus loin. Alors, délicatement, Emma retira le dernier vêtement qui faisait rempart à la nudité de son amante. La blonde n'en revenait pas. Regina était bel et bien là, nue sous elle. C'était une image parfaite pour la blonde, émue de voir enfin ce corps qu'elle avait tant désiré, tant imaginé.

« Alors ? Suis-je comme dans tes rêves ? »

« Tu es encore plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé. Regina tu es sublime, incroyablement magnifique, je n'ai pas de mots. »

Emma se rua sur son amante pour l'embrasser. Elle déposa de doux baisers sur tout le corps de Regina : son cou, ses épaules, ses seins – qu'elle embrassa un long moment – son ventre, ses hanches. La Mairesse avait l'impression de renaître face aux baisers, aux caresses que l'ancienne Sauveuse lui offrait comme si son cœur, éteint depuis longtemps, battait de nouveau, comme si son âme, longtemps plongée dans les Ténèbres, devenait subitement purifiée grâce à Emma. Alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique, la jeune Swan se redressa, assise à califourchon sur le ventre de Regina, les yeux mi-clos, dans l'attente que _sa_ Sauveuse continue la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait. La blonde écarta doucement les jambes de la Mairesse et, le regard chargé de désir, finit finalement par faire tomber les dernières barrières qui s'étaient immiscées entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle vint embrasser l'ancienne Méchante avec légère fougue et déposa sa main sur l'intimité de Regina, émoustillée par la chaleur que la blonde y rencontra. Emma commença à la caresser, observant les réactions de la brune, l'ondulation de son corps, à l'écoute de ses gémissements.

« Emma » _**soupira-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.**_ « S'il-te-plait. » _**gémit-elle.**_

La blonde se laissa guidée par ce qu'elle aimait et commença à masser le bouton qui provoqua chez Regina un doux gémissement, signe du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Emma retira doucement sa main, ayant une autre idée en tête. Dans un premier temps, l'ancienne Sauveuse posa sa bouche sur celle de la Mairesse pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Regina attrapa l'élastique qui avait servit à Emma pour se coiffer et le retira d'un cou sec, laissant alors la chevelure de _sa_ belle blonde tombait en cascade devant ses épaules. La Sheriff déposa ses lèvres entre les seins de Regina, allant sur son ventre pour parsemer sa peau halée de baisers. Emma chercha les mains de la Mairesse et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de se pencher complètement entre ses jambes, proche de l'intimité de la brune. Regina ne tenait plus, son corps était semblable à un brasier désormais, son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, comme s'il allait exploser. Elle cru s'évanouir à la simple sensation de la langue d'Emma contre son intimité. Regina réalisa subitement à quel point elle avait eu envie de ça, le désir s'étant emparé d'elle depuis tellement longtemps, rendant ainsi chaque attention de la blonde bien plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée.

Emma demeurait toujours aussi douce, faisant de lents passages avec sa langue, guettant la moindre réaction que la brune pourrait avoir. Regina ondulait tout doucement, incitant son amante à être plus rapide sans jamais l'être excessivement.

« Mon dieu, Emma. » _**hoqueta-t-elle, lorsque les lèvres de la blonde se renfermèrent sur son clitoris.**_ « Emma… »

La blonde gémit quand son nom fût prononcé. Son cœur s'était emballé. De toute sa vie, c'est bien la première fois qu'Emma trouvait son prénom beau, joliment dit. Ce son résonnait dans ses oreilles telle une douce mélodie, cette mélodie étant les gémissement rauques de Regina. Alors que son amante allait de plus en plus vite, les orteils de la brune de se crispèrent, tremblante, elle succombait dans le plaisir offert par Emma. Regina dû se mordre la lèvre fermement pour ne pas crier lorsqu'elle fût submergée par un orgasme. Un sourire radieux s'échappa de ses lèvres, une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Encore tremblante, elle attira Emma contre son corps, le visage relevé, leurs yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'autre. La blonde posa sa main sur la joue de Regina et l'embrassa très tendrement, plusieurs fois de suite. L'ancienne Méchante Reine entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la Sheriff, tandis qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle.

« Emma, c'était… c'était parfait. » _**murmura-t-elle.**_

« C'est vrai ? »

« Evidemment. Emma, c'est la meilleure soirée et la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. »

Regina prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La brune désirait plus que tout rendre toute la tendresse, la douceur et l'affection à son amante. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était elles, envers et contre tout. Emma laissa échapper quelques soupirs de ses lèvres, causés par les baisers brûlants qu'elle partageait avec Regina. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient face à face, leurs bouches toujours collées. La brune caressa sensuellement et avec tendresse les hanches d'Emma, s'aventurant délicatement sur sa poitrine. L'ancienne Méchante Reine vint caresser les fesses de la Sheriff, ses mains s'étant glissé en dessous du shorty rouge qu'Emma portait. La blonde haletait, son corps frissonnait, le désir s'emparait de son corps. Regina osa _enfin_ retirer le shorty d'Emma, le faisant glisser le long des jambes de la blonde puis, une fois à ses pieds, la Sheriff l'enleva complètement. Elle était entièrement nue devant Regina, son regard emplit de désir, d'affection pour Emma. La brune échangea les rôles, se retrouvant à présent assise à califourchon sur _sa_ Sauveuse, entièrement à sa merci.

Regina se pencha sur les lèvres d'Emma et l'embrassa fougueusement. La main experte de la brune prit possession d'un des seins de la blonde, jouant avec ton téton totalement érigé, faisant frémir la Mairesse. Emma se sentait renaître. Personnes ne l'avaient touché comme Regina le faisait, personnes n'avaient lui accordé autant de tendresse, de douceur et de patience en une trentaine d'année d'existence, pas même Neal. La blonde renaissait de ses cendres, comme si elle avait laissé son corps, son âme, son ancienne vie, pour en accueillir une toute nouvelle avec Regina. Désormais, Emma était en paix, abandonnant peu à peu toutes les souffrances, les violences, l'ignorance qu'elle avait vécue tout le long de sa vie.

Plongée comme dans un monde parallèle, Emma revint à la réalité lorsque la bouche de Regina dévia sur sa poitrine, ses seins parsemés de baisers, avant que la brune ne prenne l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. La blonde gémissait, son souffle était erratique, exactement comme la brune, tout à l'heure. Un millier de frisson parcouru tout son corps et, ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant lorsque la Mairesse quitta sa poitrine pour embrasser son ventre, une main caressant sa cuisse. Regina se releva à peine pour admirer son amante, lui offrant un doux sourire, les yeux pétillants d'émotion, de désir et d'amour.

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme aussi belle que toi, mon Emma. Tu es belle, tellement belle… »

De l'eau salée s'évaporait des yeux émeraude d'Emma, retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Une fois de plus, Regina détrônait tous ceux qui avaient vu la blonde avant elle. Des quelques amants d'Emma, aucuns d'entres eux ne lui avaient dit ces quelques mots si simple, pourtant, mais si important aux yeux de la Sheriff. Elle nageait en plein bonheur, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Alors qu'Emma planta son regard dans celui de Regina, cette dernière lui écarta doucement les jambes et se pencha de nouveau sur elle. Lentement, la Mairesse fit glisser sa main le long du ventre plat et musclé de _sa_ Sauveuse, avant de se poser sur l'intimité de cette dernière.

« Regina… » _**gémit la blonde, totalement envoutée par les caresses que lui offrait la Mairesse.**_ « Continue… »

Le sourire au coin des lèvres, Regina s'aventura doucement à entrer un doigt en Emma, qu'elle bougea lentement, au début, voulant que la blonde s'habitue à cette sensation puis, en voyant le corps de _sa_ Sauveuse ondulait, la Mairesse finit par aller de plus en plus vite, régulière dans le rythme pour ne pas faire du mal à la femme qu'elle aimait. La brune ne voulait pas faire subir ce qu'à l'époque elle-même avait subi quand elle s'était mariée avec Léopold.

Finalement, Regina joint un second doigt avant de se cambrer légèrement pour embrasser Emma au rythme des pénétrations. La brune se rendit compte qu'elle était en Emma, elle aimait être celle qui la faisait gémir, soupirer, elle aimait être cette femme que la blonde avait choisie pour embrasser, pour passer la nuit et toute une vie. Tout du moins, elle espérait.

Soudain, autour de ses doigts, Regina sentit les parois d'Emma se resserrer autour d'elle et la brune vint l'embrasser tendrement quand l'orgasme frappa _sa_ belle blonde. La Mairesse se laissa glisser sur le corps de la Sheriff qui, encore haletante, l'enveloppa de ses bras. Regina se retourna, son visage à proximité de celui d'Emma, un sourire aux bords des lèvres. La blonde combla l'espace vide entre elles et déposa un long baiser sur la bouche de l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

/ ! / **fin de la scène de sexe.** / ! /

« C'était merveilleux Regina, merci... »

« On recommence quand vous voulez, Miss Swan. »

« Hm, vous êtes accro, Majesté ? »

« Non, simplement folle de toi, mon Emma. »

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Son visage trahit subitement toutes les émotions qui l'avaient envahi durant toute la soirée, jusqu'à maintenant. Après de longues semaines à s'être totalement renfermer sur elle-même, à pleurer toutes les nuits, ne pas pouvoir dormir à cause des cauchemars, se faire du mal physiquement pour évacuer la douleur intérieur, voilà que désormais, elle était en Italie, dans un lit, totalement nue, Regina contre son corps, nue, elle aussi. Dans ses bras, Emma lovait sa fin heureuse, sa raison d'être sur Terre, elle enlaçait la femme qu'elle aimait par-dessus-tout. Ce soir, elle avait embrassé Regina, cette nuit, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait l'amour. Durant quelques minutes, les deux amantes s'observèrent, se scrutèrent du regard, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elles étaient face à face, Regina collée contre le corps d'Emma, leur poitrine étant appuyée mutuellement, leurs jambes enroulées. L'ancienne Sauveuse caressait la joue de la Mairesse, jouant avec ses cheveux, toujours aussi émue d'avoir cette femme merveilleuse près d'elle, pour elle. Emma débordait de joie, d'amour. Ces trois mots, ces huit lettres lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle voulait tellement le lui dire… Mais voilà, elle avait peur, ne savait pas comment faire, elle ne savait pas comment la brune allait réagir. Le visage de Regina était marqué par l'émotion, le regard remplit de tendresse, les yeux brillants avec ce sourire aux bord des lèvres qui faisaient fondre Emma. Finalement, la blonde comprit que c'était le moment pour dire ces trois mots, ces huit lettres qui changerait sa vie pour toujours… Mais qu'importe, puisque sa vie avait déjà changé depuis que Regina en faisait partie.

« Je t'aime. »

Regina cru en instant qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Son cœur s'était comme arrêté de battre durant une demi-seconde. Une larme roula sur sa joue, un rire explosa alors, une main sur sa bouche, totalement surprise. La brune ne s'y attendait pas, elle qui avait peur de lui dire, la blonde l'avait devancé et avait effacé toutes traces de doutes les doutes de la Mairesse s'envérolèrent immédiatement, balayés par ce que venait de dire Emma. L'ancienne Méchante Reine posa doucement sur la joue de _sa_ Sauveuse et l'embrassa avec amour, un long baiser d'amour.

« Je t'aime, Emma. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Et tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec amour, dans la pièce, comme un fluide, mélange de violet et de blanc, s'évapora du corps de Regina et d'Emma, restant quelques secondes en suspension avant de s'évaporer complètement.

« Regina, c'était quoi ça ? »


	6. Partie VI

_**Happy Ending.**_

 _ **Voici la dernière partie de cette mini-fanfiction, le chapitre final de « Renaissance : quand la Ténébreuse redevient la Sauveuse.**_

 _ **Rassurez-vous, l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là, j'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle petite histoire ainsi que l'écriture du troisième chapitre de « Musicothérapie » !**_

 _ **En tout cas, encore merci pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé, je vous en suis très reconnaissante, en espérant que l'engouement restera le même avec les nouvelles histoires qui arrivent.**_

 _ **Merci infiniment pour tout, et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review…**_ __ __

 _ **C.**_

 _ **Partie VI.**_

 _ **« Regina, c'était quoi ça ? »**_

Le ton qu'Emma avait employé reflétait toute son inquiétude. N'étant pas encore totalement habitué à la magie et n'ayant pas de grandes connaissances en la matière, la blonde croyait à une menace, un sort, un quelconque sortilège qui viendrait gâcher ce qu'elle venait de partager auprès de Regina. L'ancienne Sauveuse était crispée, s'imaginant déjà devoir se séparer de la Mairesse à cause d'un éventuel danger qui rodait autour d'elles et qui planait aussi sur Henry. Regina, quant à elle, ressentait l'angoisse de son amante. La chaleur de son corps se dissipait peu à peu alors, pour la rassurer, la brune déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de _sa_ Sauveuse avant de se redresser et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Regina puisse répondre à sa question.

« Ça, mon Emma, ce sont nos magies. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Emma, nos magies sont liées, elles sont unies parce que je t'aime et parce que tu m'aimes. »

L'ancienne Sauveuse avait retrouvé le sourire. Entendre Regina dire qu'elle l'aimait ne pouvait rendre la blonde plus heureuse, plus émue qu'en cet instant. Elle, qui avait tant espéré que ce jour arrive, sans pour autant jamais osé trop y croire, voilà qu'à présent, la brune était nue, près de son corps, le regard remplis de tendresse, de désir, qu'Emma n'avait jusqu'alors, jamais connu. La jeune femme attrapa Regina par les hanches la faisant basculer sur elle, leur corps collé l'un sur l'autre, dans une nouvelle proximité dont les deux amantes ne pourraient plus jamais s'en passer. L'ancienne Méchante Reine souriait tendrement, approchant son visage de celui d'Emma et vint l'embrasser avec amour. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques petits baisers, le sourire aux lèvres qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et fur à mesure. Emma caressa doucement la joue de Regina qui, de son côté, passait une main dans la chevelure de la blonde, dans un silence apaisant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, près de moi, complètement nue, à me regarder de cette façon. » _**murmura Emma, sa main toujours sur la joue de Regina**_

« Je te regarde comment, mon Emma ? »

« Tes yeux sont remplis d'une infinie tendresse, d'affection et d'amour aussi… »

« Ils sont le reflet de ce que je ressens pour toi, Emma chérie. »

« On ne se quitte plus, c'est promis ? Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie, non ? »

« Evidement, crois-tu que je donne le privilège d'être la compagne de quelqu'un à n'importe qui ? »

« Ah, parce que c'est un privilège selon toi ? »

« Emma ! »

Les deux amantes étaient d'humeur taquine. Elles adoraient se chamailler, c'est un fait. Depuis deux ans, leur relation s'était construite de cette façon. Au départ, elles n'avaient cessé de se disputer : Regina faisait tout pour qu'Emma quitte la ville mais, cette dernière lui tenait tête, elle provoquait la Mairesse, elle rentrait dans son jeu. Puis, au fil des années, la Sheriff et l'ancienne Méchante Reine avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, elles avaient vaincu les méchants, les menaces qui plainaient sur Storybrooke. Petit à petit, un climat de confiance s'était immiscé entre elles, quand l'une doutait, l'autre la relever. Finalement, la tendresse, l'affection venaient prendre le pas dans le cœur de chacune, laissant place à l'amour pourtant présent depuis si longtemps sans jamais se l'avouer, essayant de le faire taire parce que le doute, la peur de souffrir prenait aussi de la place sur ces deux êtres destinés à être ensembles.

Emma riait tandis que Regina faisait mine d'être vexer et se mit dos à la blonde, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, guettant la moindre réaction de l'ancienne Sauveuse.

« Regina, t'es vexée ? » _**demanda la blonde, quand elle eût terminé de rire.**_

Mais Regina ne répondait pas. Au lieu de ça, la brune s'éloigna davantage d'Emma qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. La blonde se pencha par-dessus la Mairesse qui ne disait toujours rien et avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire. Soudain, les deux bras musclés d'Emma l'enlacèrent tendrement et la brune pouvait ressentir la culpabilité de _sa_ Sauveuse.

« Chérie, excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé, je voulais simplement te taquiner, évidement que c'est un privilège d'être avec une femme comme toi… je t'aime. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Regina. Emma avait exactement employé les bons mots qu'il fallait pour faire chavirer la Mairesse. La brune rougissait en réalisant le surnom que _sa_ Sauveuse lui avait donné, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, peu habituée à ce genre d'attention. L'ancienne Méchante Reine se retourna pour faire face à Emma qui avait les yeux humides, le regard remplis de culpabilité. Regina attrapa le visage de son amante pour l'embrasser longuement avec amour avant de reculer son visage d'à peine un mètre et offrit un sourire à la blonde, à cette blonde qu'elle aimait tant.

« Mon Emma, je plaisantais, je ne suis pas vexée. Sèche-moi ces larmes… »

« Excuse-moi, j'ai pensé, pendant une dizaine de secondes, que je t'avais blessé… »

« Jamais, mon Emma. Tu sais bien que j'aime te taquiner. »

« On peut dire que c'est notre marque de fabrique, hein. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Elles continuaient de se regarder, de s'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuses d'être _enfin_ ensembles au bout de deux longues années perdues à se chercher, s'éprendre l'une de l'autre, deux longues années à souffrir chacune de leur côté dans les bras d'un homme qu'elles n'avaient jamais aimé, deux longues années à se demander si cet amour pouvait-être réciproque…

Emma caressait tendrement le visage de Regina, admirant sa beauté, la douceur dans son regard, la joie qui émanait de cette femme. Après trente ans de vie misérable, seule, à fuir, sans jamais connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sécurité, de stabilité, voilà qu'à présent, dans les bras de Regina, Emma se sentait _enfin_ à sa place. Elle avait trouvé en la Mairesse ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché : l'amour, la tendresse, l'affection, la protection et tant d'autres choses encore. En y songeant un peu plus, lorsque l'ancienne Sauveuse sortait avec Killian, la blonde s'était fourvoyée, elle avait simplement fait ce que sa famille attendait d'elle, elle avait fait semblant, elle avait essayé de l'aimer mais évidemment, c'était peine perdue car Emma était déjà amoureuse. Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme avait tout tenté pour l'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu mais son cœur était déjà pris, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Regina s'amusait avec les cheveux d'Emma. La brune aimait tellement cette chevelure longue, et ondulé. L'ancienne Méchante Reine souriait niaisement mais qu'importe, elle n'avait pas souri comme ça depuis _longtemps._ Peut-être même, jamais. Regina se perdait dans les yeux de son amante, le regard que la blonde posait sur elle la chamboulait, personnes auparavant n'avait regardé la Mairesse de cette façon. Ni Robin, ni Daniel. Regina regrettait presque avec amertume de s'être enfermer dans des certitudes qui s'avéraient être fausses, finalement. La brune regrettait de s'être enfermer en se disant que Daniel était son seul et unique Véritable Amour. A cause de ça, l'ancienne Méchante Reine avait été froide, dure, distante avec Emma qui, elle, faisait tout pour gagner son affection, son amitié. C'est en partit pour cela que la Mairesse avait choisi la facilité en se mettant avec Robin c'était simple, sans prise de tête et au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Mais son cœur, de toute évidence appartenait à Emma. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une perte de temps. Aujourd'hui, Regina avait la ferme intention de rattraper tout ce temps perdu, elle voulait vivre, être avec Emma pour toujours. La blonde lui était devenue vital, elle était sa raison d'être, de vivre sur Terre.

« Bon sang, ce que tu peux être belle, chérie… » _**murmura Emma, après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.**_

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » _**questionna la brune, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.**_

« Chérie… mais, hum, c'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi ? »

« Non, au contraire, j'aurai tendance à dire que c'est trop tard, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, _chérie_. »

« J'adore ce surnom, je pourrai vite m'y habituer. »

« Je ne suis pas contre. » _**soupira Emma, avant d'embrasser son amante avec amour.**_

Regina prit le visage d'Emma à l'aide de ses mains pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. La brune s'allongea sur le corps musclé de son amante, lui offrant plusieurs baisers amoureux, un sourire tendre collé aux lèvres et soupira d'aise, heureuse de cet échange, heureuse d'être dans les bras de _sa_ Sauveuse.

« Emma, depuis combien de temps ? »

« Tu me demandes depuis combien de temps je suis amoureuse de toi ? »

« Oui, mon Emma. »

« Je t'aime depuis toujours. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant même où j'ai ramené Henry, je t'aime depuis ce soir-là, sans jamais avoir cesser de le faire en deux ans. »

« Oh, mon Emma… » _**souffla Regina, les yeux pleins de larmes.**_ « Je t'aime depuis toujours, moi aussi. Quand tes yeux se sont posés sur moi et que je t'ai demandé si tu étais la mère biologique d'Henry et que tu as simplement répondu _**hey**_ avec ton air innocent. »

« Pourquoi tu me détestais alors ? » _**remarqua la blonde, soucieuse d'en savoir plus**_ _._

« Je ne te détestais pas. En réalité, j'avais peur. Mon côté Méchante Reine avait peur de la Sauveuse, et Regina, elle, elle avait peur que tu me prennes Henry. Avec le temps, j'avais peur du changement que tu opérais en moi en essayant d'avoir mon affection, mon amitié. Tu faisais tout pour que je puisse trouver ma fin heureuse, tu as toujours cru en moi, tu m'as soutenue, et ça me faisait peur parce que personnes n'avaient fait cela pour moi. Je n'ai pas connu grand-chose si ce n'est la haine, le mépris, une mère qui abusait de son pouvoir pour me faire du mal, qui n'aspirait à rien de bon pour moi si ce n'est que je sois une grande Reine, j'ai eu une mère qui m'as enseigné que l'amour est une faiblesse, comment aurai-je pu assumer ce que j'éprouvais pour toi en ayant toujours cette phrase en tête ? J'ai essayé de te faire disparaître parce que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à ce que je ressentais, je ne comprenais pas… mais je ne te détestais pas, mon Emma. »

Quelques larmes perlées sur les joues de Regina qu'Emma vint essuyer tout doucement avec son pouce. La brune s'en voulait terriblement de s'être comporter de cette façon avec la Sheriff. La Mairesse avait davantage montré son côté Méchante Reine et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour cela. Emma pouvait ressentir les remords qui rongeaient son amante alors, la blonde tentait tant bien que mal de les effacer par de simples gestes, quelques petits baisers mais surtout, en lui offrant un sourire des plus tendres.

« Regina, chérie, ceci appartient au passé. Cesse dont de t'en vouloir, tu es quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert, quelqu'un qui a manqué d'amour, d'attention, tu t'es construite uniquement avec la violence de ta mère, tu t'es renfermée dans les Ténèbres parce que ton seul et unique amour t'a été arracher par ta propre mère mais, tu sais, ton passé de Méchante Reine ne fais pas de toi qui tu es réellement, maintenant, elle n'existe plus. Regina, tu es une femme forte, extraordinaire, tu es douce, bienveillante, aimante. Tu es drôle, intelligente, sensible, tu cuisines parfaitement bien, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. J'aimerai que tu puisses te voir tel que moi, je te vois. Je t'aime chérie, n'ai plus peur, fais-toi confiance, fais-moi confiance, tu es géniale, vraiment géniale. Je ne bluffais pas quand je te disais que d'être avec toi est un privilège. »

Regina pleurait de plus bel mais cette fois-ci, elle pleurait parce qu'elle était heureuse. La brune avait _enfin_ trouvé la personne qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais, cette personne qui l'aimerait pour toujours et qui jamais ne pourrait l'abandonner. L'ancienne Méchante Reine avait trouvé sa fin heureuse, Emma était sa fin heureuse, son Véritable Amour et désormais, jamais elle ne la laisserait filé. Regina déposait quelques baisers sur le visage d'Emma, sur ses lèvres, dans son cou, une nuée de baisers, arrachant un sourire et un petit rire à son amante.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, mon Emma… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, chérie. »

« J'ai une question Emma chérie ? »

« Je t'écoute, Gina. »

« Pourquoi avoir pris ma place dans le tourbillon des Ténèbres ce soir-là ? »

« Regina, je te connais, je connais ton passé, ton vécu, en sachant tout cela, il m'était inconcevable de te laisser faire ça après tout ce que tu as traversé, après tout ce que tu as construit pour effacer ton passé de Méchante Reine derrière toi. Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je suis la Sauveuse, non, j'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personnes avant toi… »

« Mon Emma, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi… pendant des semaines je me suis demandé pourquoi tu avais agi comme ça, pourquoi tu t'étais sacrifié pour moi et te l'entendre dire ça me chamboule, ça me bouleverse. Promets-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner, promets-le-moi… »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise de côté durant ces longues semaines, mais j'avais peur de te faire du mal, je ne me le serai pas pardonné si c'était arrivé. Mais je suis là maintenant, je serai là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

« Mais je voudrai toujours de toi, Emma chérie. »

« Alors je serai toujours là. » _**murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser langoureusement son amante.**_

« Tu veux dormir, mon Emma ? »

« Je n'en ai aucunement envie, je voudrais que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais. »

« Je connais un très bon moyen de faire en sorte que cela continue. » _**la brune souriait et fit un clin d'œil à Emma.**_

« Attends-moi ici, je reviens mon Emma. »

Regina sortit du lit, totalement nue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire couler un long bain chaud, avec des bulles. La brune éteignit les lumières pour les remplacer par quelques bougies créant ainsi une atmosphère intime et romantique. Par la suite, Regina sortit de la pièce allant voir Emma qu'elle attrapa par les mains et les deux amantes allèrent dans la salle de bain.

« Un bon bain rien que toi et moi, qu'en dis-tu mon Emma ? »

« J'en dis que tu es parfaite, chérie. »

Ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent dans la baignoire, profitant une fois de plus d'être ensembles…

….

Finalement, la famille Swan – Mills avait quittée Rome pour revenir à Storybrooke, plus heureux que jamais. Bien évidemment, Henry avait deviné que ses deux mamans étaient ensembles, évitant ainsi aux deux jeunes femmes une déclaration officielle. L'adolescent ne pouvait être que ravis, lui qui attendait ça depuis deux ans.

De leur côté, Emma et Regina réalisaient tout doucement ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Lorsqu'elles ont ouvert les yeux, les deux jeunes femmes vécurent un doux réveil, quelque chose semblable à du renouveau autant pour l'une, que pour l'autre. Ce matin-là n'avait ressemblé à aucuns autres pour la Sheriff et la Mairesse. Emma avait regardé sa compagne dormir paisiblement puis, quand la brune s'était réveillée, les cheveux en bataille, démaquillée, l'ancienne Sauveuse avait glissé à l'oreille de la femme qu'elle aimait : « _**tu es plus jolie que ce matin que tu ne l'as jamais été.**_ » faisant pleurer la Mairesse. Désormais, les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'ils leur seraient impossible de se réveiller chacune de leur côté, d'être séparé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde alors, tout simplement, Regina avait proposé à Emma de venir vivre au Manoir et la blonde avait accepté volontiers. On pourrait croire que tout cela est rapide mais en réalité, pour le couple, il était grand temps d'avancer, de rattraper ces deux années de perdue. Une fois arrivée à Storybrooke, elles s'étaient précitées chez les parents d'Emma pour annoncer la nouvelle. David et Mary-Margaret avaient pleuré, heureux de revoir _enfin_ leur fille de nouveau avec le sourire, pétillante. Ils acceptaient la relation, eux aussi impatients que cela arrive pour de bon.

 _ **Trois mois plus tard.**_

« Chérie, tu es prête ?

« Je suis là, mon Emma. »

Trois mois. Voilà trois mois qu'Emma et Regina étaient ensembles. Depuis leur retour de Rome, les deux femmes ne se quittaient plus. Comme prévu, Emma avait emménagé au Manoir, apportant de la vie, de la joie à cet endroit qu'elles appelaient « maison. » Ce soir-là, la blonde avait prévu un dîner romantique avec la Mairesse, une surprise l'attendait.

Regina descendit les escaliers sous les yeux ébahis d'Emma qui trouvait sa compagne vraiment magnifique. La blonde prit son amante par les hanches et l'embrassa amoureusement durant plusieurs minutes, arrachant un rire des lèvres de l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

« Tu es magnifique, mon amour. »

« Merci mon ange… toi aussi, tu es tellement belle, tellement sexy. »

« Ça, c'est juste pour vous, ma Reine. »

« J'espère bien. Maintenant, emmène-moi… »

« Si sa Majesté veut bien me suivre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au bord de la plage de Storybrooke. Regina avait les yeux qui pétillaient devant la beauté du lieu et ce qu'Emma avait préparé. La blonde avait installé une très grande couverture sur les galets, quelques bougies autour, avec des roses, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin rouge.

« Emma, mon ange, c'est magnifique. »

« Tu rends cet endroit encore plus beau, mon amour. »

Regina vint embrasser sa compagne avant de lui prendre la main et les deux femmes s'installèrent sur la couverture, admirant les vagues, écoutant le bruit, à l'abris des regards. De fil en éguille, Emma et Regina discutaient, elles riaient, elles s'embrassaient, se câliner. Tout était parfait. La blonde sentait que c'était le bon moment pour parler.

« Regina, mon amour. Si je te fais venir ici, ce n'est pas que pour dîner. »

« Comment ça, mon Emma ? »

« Depuis trois mois, je revis à tes côtés. J'avais prévu d'écrire un discours mais j'ai vite abandonné l'idée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il suffit que tu sois face à moi et alors là, je sais exactement quoi te dire, comment te déclarer mon amour. Tu as changé ma vie. Tu as bouleversé mon existence entière, grâce à toi, je suis une toute nouvelle Emma qui, malgré les blessures du passé, a enfin trouvé sa place, une famille, un foyer, tout ça, grâce à toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime, aucuns mots ne pourraient assez le décrire, c'est indescriptible ce que je ressens pour toi, mon amour. J'ai conscience des choses, j'ai conscience que nous sommes ensembles _que_ depuis trois mois mais, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie. J'ai passé deux ans à te vouloir, à te désirer, à t'aimer secrètement alors, dorénavant, je veux faire les choses bien, je veux profiter de toi, je veux faire de toi ma femme. Pour cela, j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'unir à toi de la manière la plus digne et noble d'une Reine. »

Emma sortit la petite boite en velours bordeaux qu'elle avait caché soigneusement et la présenta devant Regina qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Regina Mills, mon amour, mon Véritable Amour, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui, oui, oui, un million de foi oui je le veux ! »

Regina se jeta sur Emma pour l'embrasser amoureusement avec fougue. Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlaçaient et pleuraient en même temps, leur cœur bondissait à tout rompre, au bord du malaise. Elles finirent par se redresser et Emma passa enfin la bague au doigt de Regina, sa fiancée.

« Mon ange, elle est magnifique… »

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, mon amour. »

Les deux fiancées s'échangèrent un très grand sourire, encore émue, les yeux humides. Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouteille de vin, Regina la stoppa.

« Emma, chérie, n'ouvre pas la bouteille, s'il-te-plait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes. »

« Mon ange, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à t'annoncer, moi-même j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Il faut croire que le Véritable Amour peut réellement mettre fin à toutes les malédictions. Tu sais pourquoi ? parce que je suis enceinte. J'attends un bébé, un bébé qui est le tient, Emma chérie. »

Emma pleurait à nouveau. Surprise, sa main recouvrait sa bouche. Elle déglutit difficilement, se croyant en plein rêve.

« Je ne rêve pas ? Tu es vraiment… enceinte de moi ? »

« Oui Emma chérie. »

« De combien de mois, mon amour ? »

« De trois mois. J'ai calculé, nôtre bébé a été conçue quand nous étions à Rome. »

« Tu veux dire que lorsque nos magies se sont évaporées c'est parce que tu es tombée enceinte ? »

« Exactement. »

« Oh, putain Regina, c'est complètement fou ! »

Ce fût au tour d'Emma de se jeter sur Regina. La blonde embrassait sa fiancée avec tout son amour, tellement heureuse de cette déclaration.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu es heureuse ? »

« Evidement, on va avoir un bébé… »

« Oui, mon ange, un bébé. »

Emma et Regina se marièrent deux mois après cette soirée inoubliable sur la plage de Storybrooke. Cinq mois plus tard, Regina mit au monde une adorable petite fille qui fût prénommée Hope. Hope Swan-Mills.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
